Silent Hill's Outcast and Executioner
by ValaiNoctem
Summary: Tortured by her father from 5-11 Siren found herself raised in the Church until exiled at the age of 17, feared by the creatures in the mist and found by The Red Pyramid, is she in danger or at peace within the demon's personal Hell? from TeamPyramidHead
1. Cast Out

_**And I'd give it all away**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone to come home to…**_

She sang as she wandered through the fog, she was merely a 17 year old girl with very unusual features; her skin was pale and she was born with her left eye blue as her right eyes was green with small flecks of brown in them both, her hair was black as midnight, long in the back and fell to her waist while her bangs were parted so most of them hung over her green eye. She mainly wore a long black dress with black silk gauntlets that had a loop for her middle finger, however the one thing that the people in the Church found peculiar about her was that she always carried a long dagger on her hip; it was slender but quite sharp in the hands of a novice; the case was in a similar shape that most people fears but it was too slim for then to hold an actual comparison to what they thought it looked like. She was a very hard young women to get close to but she seemed to dislike human companionship and seemed only content with her pencils and blank books waiting to be filled with whatever would allow her to draw it; to her it wasn't a problem in Silent Hill, the dense fog hid small grey children with faces twisted in eternal agony as if their lives were cut short by some terrible force while figures without arms and faces desperately scoured the streets in search of something to feast on or melt with the acid they spewed from cavities in their chest, for some reason these creatures never seemed hostile toward her; it bothered the Fathers and Sisters of the Church who often found her actions with uncertain glares at the girl who often wondered the fogs only to be seen walking in the far playground among the skinned hounds that stalked the streets for scrapes or for easy prey. The day when everything started wasn't much different since the girl was looking at a young skinned hound who was looking up at her from a playful position as it's boney tail swept through the air from skin to side, the girl was sitting a few feet away finishing her drawing of the creature before she pulled out a lump of meat that she had found and tossed it to the pup,

"Small little killer."

She said chuckling as the pup attacked the grey flesh, she wasn't very fearful of the Grey Children and often killed them either for sport or to feed a starved hound or a small pack of pups too young to hunt. She watched the pup with gentle eyes as it laid down then looked into the girl's odd eyes with loyalty rolling over then clumsily walking up to her and rubbing it's face in her hands,

"I'd keep you if I could Gabriel." She said, using her name for the young hound, "But you know those fools in the Church…They say you're the Devil's hound and that your evil, but I see no evil in you…Only in them."

She said as the pup whined then was suddenly scared off by the sound of a bullet, the girl did nothing but glare to the west to see an elderly man with a women in her late 20's run up her as she emotionlessly gathered up her note book and pencils; they looked her over to see that she was fine then glared the way the pup ran off with dark looks as if they were locked in a battle with the Devil's creatures. The girl merely shook her head then walked pasted them without a word before the man spoke,

"Siren…" He said, his voice trying to be scolding, "You know the law of our Lord…Those creatures are damned and under the service of Pyramid Head!"

The man said with a cold voice, Siren merely sighed then shook her head before she turned to face the two with eyes circled in thick black lines; they knew that she wouldn't listen to them, she never did because she didn't believe in the things that they said and went with her instinct; which was what had made her what she was from the sad 11 year old girl who first arrived in Silent Hill; but she had forgotten those darker days in the peaceful blankets of fog and the strange creatures who sought her out of some form of companionship.

"You know Hounds are loyal creatures if you can earn their trust…The Grey Children weep for their mothers and fathers who abused them…And the Lying Figures simply deceive us all with seemingly harmless faces."

Siren said as she started to walk back to the place she called home, the Church that hated her and shunned her for being who she was, she wasn't like them and she knew it just as well as they did; they called her

'Freak' and 'Witch' but the one that would often upset her was 'The Summoner of Demons'

In fact Siren never really summoned anything; the creatures merely sought her out then followed her from there as she went about her normal business, she could most likely walk up to the Church to have them wait for her outside but she didn't want any harm to come to them if the others saw them. She had often heard the older members of the Church talking about forcing her out of the Church but the younger women always found it cold and cruel until they saw how she spent her time; she spent her time in the dense fog killing off Grey Children for sport or drawing them when they chose to remain still, Siren was considered a demon in human skin among the older staff for the way she was and how the monsters reacted when she was around; they often refused to look her way or kept themselves at a lower posture then she was unless she wanted to draw them,

_And so I return to Hell_

Siren thought as she quietly slipped inside of the Church and walked to her room. Her room was down in the basement of the Church because the Priests felt that the darkness would suite her more than being around the other children, it was a shame when she scared away those her age; they said she was strange looking, her odd eyes made them afraid because no one else had them and her skin was pale like the fog; however a sudden knock drew her from the thoughts of the Church as sirens blared in the distance, "Siren, open this door." Someone said from the other side of her door as she calming walked to it humming with the sounds she often heard minutes after the sirens would blare; she opened the door to see three of the older Priests as they shoved a bag into her hand,

"The people we sent to look for you earlier were found dead…Devoured by the Hounds of Pyramid Head!..Pack your things and get out!"

The oldest one yelled, Siren merely nodded then packed up her note books and pencils before she put her clothes in the bag as well and calmly walked from her room then through a long hall way where everyone in the Church stood on either side of the hall, as she walked through the hall the people began to pray; not for her but for the purity to return to their Church and for the people lost to the Hounds. Siren walked outside to find the fog slightly clearer to her then it was before as she sighed walking from the Church as a small skinned pup barked in the distance, Siren smiled then whistled for the small pup to come to her as a few other Hounds in the area walked up to her, she looked around until she saw Gabriel who was so excited his bottom was wiggling as his tail wagged.

"Well it looks like I can keep you after all Gab."

Siren said as she picked up the pup and stared to walk through the fog while the other Hounds scoured the area around her for anything that they could kill and eat, she never understood why the creatures never tried to attack her or at least chase after her but instead they seemed to want to avoid her; then again she did tend to often nibble at some pieces of a Grey Child for a snack, but she was developing a liking for them as actual meals, but sometimes they weren't as good as actual human food. Things seemed quiet until the sudden blaring of the sirens went off and Siren heard some of the Hounds howl then run to her side as they both growled then whimpered looking up at her as if they were nervous about something that Siren hadn't seen before, her curiosity was piqued when she heard the familiar chants as the world around her seemed to peel away,

"Finally…"

Siren said as she looked to the sky and lifted her arms as if she was welcoming the new world that was coming into view as the Hounds sat around her with their fangs faintly barred as the sudden sound of scrapping metal could be heard; siren wasn't sure what it was but she was damn well going to find out what it was even if she had to kill whatever was causing the noise just to see it, the Hounds however were less eager and nudged her until she gave a faint growl then retreated a safe distance from the sound with the dogs close behind before she and the Hounds went into an abandoned house.

"Okay, now what smart guys?"

She asked as the Hounds looked up at her, begging for attention that they seemed so starved of; Siren sighed and sat against the door as she nodded off to sleep with ten of the skinless creatures huddled against her as she slept, not knowing what was heading her way, hiding in the dense fog.

_**RAPE…KILL…EAT**_

Those were the words that always flowed through his mind when he came to the world of Light after Darkness took it, he had other thoughts as well but that was when he was confided in that place he called 'home'. Home to him was were the nurses await his attention in a lower area, he never had a mind to kill them, as long as they didn't attack him while he had his way with them; to him they meant nothing but a good fuck, but they treated him as any Harem slave would treat their Master, they kissed his chest and ran their lifeless hands over his skin as he used them for his own release then threw them aside before he went back to the small room that he called home. This time however he was hungry, and had caught the scent of something that wasn't exactly what he would call normal prey, he flared his unnaturally long tongue to catch the scent, similar to what a snake would do.

_It smells like Hounds…And something else…_

He thought as lumbered into the fogged area, the Great Knife he always carried drug behind him creating a loud screeching sound that was amplified inside of his helmet that gained him a name that he hated; his helmet was similar to the shape of a pyramid, but the bottom hung down much like an Executioner's mask..

_**But no!...They must called me by a name that' not mine!**_

The darker side of the man snarled in his mind, it was true the helmet did look like a pyramid but they had no right on the plain that he ruled to name him 'Pyramid Head' The thought of the name even sickened him as he followed the scent of the strange creature, he soon found that the more he followed the scent the more it separated into smaller scents, more unique scents of each creature that had made up the larger scent until they had picked out the scent that confused him the most.

_A __Human__ following __Hounds__? _He thought as he came to a halt, _No…There's no way_

_**It seems to be the other way around…The Hounds are following the Human.**_

The man stopped in thought before he shook his head then resumed his pursuit of his prey with the same words flowing through his mind,

_**.Eat….**_


	2. What looks like prey

The sudden feeling of saliva on her face made Siren wake up to see Gabriel licking her face before the pup barked them jumped over to part of a Grey Child, dead and bleeding on the floor with a trail behind it as if it was drug into the house from somewhere; Siren looked at the corpse before her stomach growled, the Hounds near the corpse looked at her before Gabriel scampered over to her then licked her face before trying to drag the large lump of meat to her which made Siren give the ghost of a smile before she stood up then walked over to the dead body and pulled out her knife; she began to slice chunks of meat away before she swallowed them whole then licked the blood from her fingers; the Hounds sat around her watching with their blank eyes as she ate in peace. It was as if she was in a higher rank then some of the larger hounds which were almost her size on their own, they merely took bite in areas where she wasn't bust hacking away at the corpse until she had her fill then stood up, backing away as the nature of the Hounds showed as they went into a frenzied hunger and tore the remains limb from limb then swallowed large hunks of flesh and bone down as siren merely watched,

"Such nature…"Siren said watching the Hounds eat until the Grey Child before her was nothing more than a spatter of blood.

After the meal Siren had to take ten minutes to actually get the Hounds to let her outside, she was accompanied by two of the larger Hounds in case they ran into what the Hounds feared to begin with but Siren had little fear of anything, she didn't even fear the Lying Figures whom could easily melt her with their acids then slurp up what liquid remained of her, but instead they tried to walk past her or turned the other way and quickly hobbled away without a sound from her. Either way Siren was glad to be outside for the time being as the two Hounds kept their alertness in case something appeared that would bring danger to the girl who freely wandered the fog without a care or a threat against her; she found escape from her past in the fog as she tried to keep her memories from returning of what cruel things had happened to her before she came to Silent Hill, it was easy to do in the fog because it was so peaceful to her even with the creatures around her,

"Why is it that you don't attack me?" Siren asked one of the Hounds who merely tilted its head to one side then licked her hand.

Of course, she thought; the Hounds always licked her hand as a sign that they saw her as one of them and not completely human like those fools at the Church; she often tried to as a Grey Child but it would only curl up with its back to her a wail in an eerie tone as if it was afraid, but what did it have to fear from a human like her; if she really was human that is. Siren couldn't really answer her own question because she never really acted much like a normal human anyway, she preferred to be away from other people and wandered the fog as if she was looking for some form of companionship that would actually make her feel something or she looked around for something to draw in her spare time, she enjoyed drawing the creatures she found though; she was still waiting for a Creeper and one of those strange flying creatures to approach her so she could sketch one just to add it to her collection of drawings of the creatures that roamed Silent Hill, but for her to get a look at a Creeper she'd have to hunt down the one called Pyramid Head; she had a feeling that it wasn't the man's real name and often wondered what it really was unless he didn't have a name.

_How could something not have a name? _Siren thought as she continued her walk.

The hounds suddenly came to stop which made Siren stop for a moment until her heard a growl coming from one of the Hounds as a few Creepers came near the three, Siren was in awe at how large the bugs were and noticed that they had smooth casings as one of them dared to crawl up to her then rear itself up on it lower half before siren raised her hand as if asking it to stay that way while she pulled out her book and a pencil and started to sketch, unaware that the Hounds were suddenly looking around the area for the Master of the creatures as more of them showed up as Siren calmly sat down to start the new Creepers that eagerly seemed to join in the strange form of attention that they were getting from the girl. When Siren had finished the Creepers she slowly stood up to hear whimpering sounds coming from behind her as the hounds suddenly curled up around her feet in fear as she glanced back at them before a sudden scrapping sound invaded her ears with a fierce rapture; it was as if someone was dragging a large piece of steel across concrete and the sound was growing closer. Without warning the Creepers charged at Siren and the Hounds in numbers beyond count, sadly the hounds were quickly devoured as Siren remained absolutely still as she felt the large bugs crawling over her as if they weren't bothering her at all,

_Are they like the Hounds too?_ Siren thought before she glared in the distance as the scrapping sound grew closer to her.

At this point she found it useless to run and sighed deeply before she decided to walk into the sound hoping that it would stop the noise that was now giving her a headache, her dagger at her side even though she was still slightly coated in Grey Child blood from her meal; she kept her hand on her dagger as she walked up to a large mass in the fog that was becoming larger and larger until Siren stopped noticed the shape of an Executioner's mask coming from the fog as she watched in awe as the large man stopped a few yards from her and stood in all it's terrible glory as the strongest monster and Master of the creatures in the fog. Siren faintly chuckled as a few of the Creepers crawled onto her shoulder as she looked at the man who pointed that Great Knife her way as if he was testing her to see if she would turn and run.

The man stopped in his tracks when he saw that his prey wasn't moving and decided to scare the human into running by pointing the Great Knife at her to hear a small chuckle escape her lips as his Creepers merely crawled around her, this confused him greatly; she smelled like prey and looked like prey, but the girl didn't act like prey nor did his Creepers treat her like prey. He groaned causing an echoed version to escape his helmet as it echoed through the fog and inside the helmet itself, he was trying to get a reaction out of the human that would make her act like prey but she made no motion except to raise her hand as a Creeper crawled onto her hand and made small clicking noises,

"You are oddly cute for a creature of your form." The girl said as she looked at his Creeper that was perched on her hand.

The man gave another groan before she looked up at him with curious eyes, she didn't look like those people in the church which seemed to be a good thing for him, but she was also female and looked like prey, but could he really take down something that didn't act like prey?

He walked up to the girl for a closer look to find that even in the fog her features were not easy to see from the mesh that covered his eyes which made him faintly growl before she looked up at him with two-toned eyes, the man nearly took a step back as he looked into the blue and greens eyes that stared back at him as black hair swept over her face, hiding her green eye from him in a fashion that made him slightly curious as to what kind of human she was to have eyes of two different colors. Her skin was like that of a china doll he had once seen, it was as white as a ghosts but looked soft and _tender_; he shook her head from side to side trying to rid himself of the last thought as the girl looked at his Creepers in some sort amusement as they crawled over her then back to him, her scent was like a mixture of blood and rain that both confused him and tempted his inner instincts.

_What do I do now that I found the human? It doesn't act like prey or even remotely smell like it…_

_**Do as you always do! Rape! Kill! Eat!**_

_But it's not exactly prey, it doesn't act like it.. Prey would at least scream or run but the human remains where she is. _He argued with his darker half.

It had no reply.

The man raised the Great Knife at the human, the blade just barely at her throat as she glanced at the Knife in wonder then pulled out her own knife then compared the two which once again brought confusion to the man, he hated it and yet…it roused his curiosity as to why a human was comparing such a small blade to the Great Knife with such wonder instead of attacking him or running away screaming the damned named humans always called him. He watched the strange human with silent confusion as she frowned at her own knife before faintly pouting at his, he found it oddly amusing to see such a creature pouting because of the size of their knife compared to his own; there was no greater weapon in all of Hell or Silent Hill that could come even close to the Great Knife and the human seemed to be disappointed then lightly placed her hand on the side of the giant knife which caused the man alarm as he pulled the knife away then pointed it at her chest as she frowned looking at him with those odd eyes that still held little fear but seemed to be faintly saddened,

"You act like I'm one of those from that Church…" She said with an insulted tone lacing her voice.

The man picked up the tone then tilted his head to one side as he kept on looking at the girl then pointed the Knife at her as if to question who she was; the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion herself,

"You want to know my name?" She asked, he nodded slowly then pointed his Knife at her again.

"My name is Siren…Do you have a name?" Siren asked, "A real name... Not what _they_ call you." She said, the man was now utterly confused.

Why would a human want to know his name?

"My name is Siren…Do you have a name?" Siren asked, "A real name.. Not what _they_ call you." Siren said looking at the man who seemed to be so confused that he let the Great Knife fall to the ground with a loud clang, his hand still wrapped tightly on the hilt as he tilted his head to one side.

She was told that the creature before her had no true name other than Pyramid Head but she didn't believe it for a moment because everything had a name all its own that no one could change, surely the Executioner of Silent hill had a proper name instead of something that those religious fanatics thought up for him; Siren stood completely still and awaited for an answer as she merely started to hum a tune to herself to pass the time as her black hair blew in the gentle breeze as she suddenly heard a deep yet rough voice echo through the air,

"Aeron." The man said, Siren stared at him in shock that he actually spoke; his voice wasn't as frightening as she thought it would be.

Siren gave Aeron a very faint smile before she bowed to him in a sign of respect, he looked confused at first until he walked up to her then roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him even though he really didn't need to; he was searching her eyes for a single ounce of fear but growled finding none pulling the Great Knife behind him then lifted it over his head before crashing it down next to her watching her unchanging expression, Siren looked up at him with a small glint of amusement in her eyes as she watched him try to scare her; if the Creepers didn't scare her why would he think the threat of the Great Knife would scare her when she had been able to lay her hand on it only to have it pulled from under her grip. Aeron glared behind his helmet at the girl before him as he reached out with a large hand and wrapped it around her throat then grabbed her waist roughly, all he wanted to see was a hint of fear in her eyes but what he got was more than he had expected as she started to tremble in his grip then tightly closed her eyes,

"N-no…Daddy…D-daddy I don't wanna!" Siren whimpered as she tightly closed her eyes, her hands shaking as she tried to grip Aeron's arm.

_Daddy? _Aeron thought as he pulled her closer to him, wanting to see what else she would do.

"N-n-no! Daddy! D-daddy! It hurts! S-stop!" Siren whimpered as she squirmed, her eyes were tightly closed but no tears fell as she shook even more.

Aeron stared at her wondering what she was trying so hard to stop her father from doing to her as he reached for the bottom of her dress but instead lightly placed his hand on her lower abdomen to feel her tremble even more, she was franticly trying not to scream out but her memories were escaping her tight repression as she shook in Aeron's tight grip; he was truly the strongest monster in all of Silent Hill if he could break her so quickly, but she was too terrified of seeing her father looming over her as she could feel his finger's intruding in her back entrance before he used a knife on her, fucking her with the knife anally despite her tears; she was only 8 when he started the abuse, but she was so close to going insane that she ran away when she turned 11 and ended up in Silent Hill where she had lived for the past 6 years hoping to escape the scars of her past, however in the grip of Silent Hill's Executioner everything started to invade her like poison in her blood. It choked her and strangled her bringing back every ounce of pain that she felt back then as she trembled in Aeron's grip, however he wasn't actually enjoying what he was hearing.

_Daddy?...What do you think her father did? _Aeron asked himself as he suddenly felt as if his darker half had hit him in the back of the head.

_**Idiot…What do you think he did to her?**_

…_Oh… _Was all Aeron could come up with as he watched the human girl sob in his grip…


	3. PreyNot Prey?

All Aeron did was stand there as Siren merely shook and cried until she stopped all movement which made him wonder if the girl was either too tired to do much more or had finally died from such an experience, either way for some reason he hated the stillness of the girl and set her down as his Creepers seemed to angrily chirp at him as if he had done something to anger them; Aeron sighed then picked up Siren as threw her over his shoulder before he turned around then headed back to the hell-hole that he called 'home' with a human over his shoulder who was literally knock out from a fear he had never seen before, he had seen similar looks from victims that he had raped then killed but the look in Siren's eyes wasn't the same as the fear that he wanted to see, the Executioner wanted to see the fear that beckoned him to follow his instincts; to make him want to Rape, Kill, and Eat; not worry about what he done to some human girl that was still a confusion to him. She walked with Hounds, charmed his Creepers, and dared to lay her hand on the Great Knife; Aeron wasn't sure how to deal with the human girl, he had sensed her fear but it still didn't make her seem like prey to his Creepers whom would've gladly devoured any other human; he glared at the unconscious Siren until he noticed the holder of her knife. It was similar to what his helmet looked like, but it was slimmer, and had more of a rustic look to it as if it was old,

"What type of blade is that?" Aeron asked himself as he reached for the knife.

The moment his free hand touched the very edge of the knife's casing a small pale hand gripped his wrist as blue and green eyes stared at him in a dark glare as Siren tightly gripped his wrist; she knew it was useless, but she wasn't about to become submissive enough to let anyone touch that knife, even if it was the Master of Silent Hill. Aeron gave a faint growl then lowered his hand shaking the pale one off is wrist, finally noticing the Grey Child's blood on her hand, it looked as if it was cleaned off but a small amount lingered around her nails before he looked at her face to see her lips stained with it; it confused him as to why the human would have the blood of the small creatures on it in such a manner, Aeron wasn't going to ask until he had taken her to a small room of his own hell. He wasn't amused at how the human glared at him with such malice even though he could snap her like a twig, but it was something he had never seen before; most prey would at least try to fight back if they had a weapon or struggle in his grasp, this human did neither. She was defiant, different; her scent told him that much as did her actions. This human defied what prey was even though she looked just like his prey, she refused to act as prey which both confused and angered him as he continued along his path; Siren remained silent as Aeron tried to find a way to torment this human that tormented his thoughts.

_**Great…Why not just lock her in one of those rooms?**_

_The one the Grey Children tend to get trapped in?_

_**Yes…Leave her there for a week….If she's not a blood spatter when you return you'll know she's not prey…For now...She remains unknown. **_Aeron's darker half told him, for now he had no doubt what the result would be; the human would certainly die within hours of being in the room.

Sire glared at Aeron as he shook off her hand, she was furious about the fact that he had tied to grab her knife when she was passed out; he may have been the Devil of the Hell called Silent Hill but she could easily become a raging demon when she wanted to be. Aeron was a creature of instinct and she had heard many times that he acted on those, so if it was in his nature to kill; why wasn't she dead?

Was there something truly wrong with her for The Executioner not to kill her, if so she wasn't sure what she could say about what sanity she had left from when she left her father; she said nothing but remained glaring at Aeron who appeared to be staring back at her in silent thought as if he was trying to find a way to scare her, but he had already broken loose the memories of abuse; what more could he want from her. Suddenly her eyes slightly widened for a moment remembering that Aeron was most known for raping, killing, and devouring his victims before he raped them again; dead or alive; the thought sickened her but she wasn't willing to be seen as something weak to the Executioner, to show weakness was to be seen as prey. She had been her father's unwilling servant since her mother had died when she five, her mother was ill with a virus that was damaging her lungs and liver; when her mother passed away her father first started to blame himself but when he figured that she was fine until after Siren was born he thought it was her fault that her mother died, he had treated her no better than a dog. She cooked for him, cleaned for him, and was forced to treat him as if he was 'God'; the memories sickened her to a rage that would cause anyone around her to think that she was possessed by a demon, but it was all she could be seen as in that state; her pupils would shrink as her lips lifted in a vicious snarl before her nails were used to claw at anyone who tried to get near her, it was enough to make her father suddenly start to abuse her sexually; sure he raped her but he wouldn't steal her virginity until she turned 18 so he could say that he had saved her for some 'stranger' in reality he was going to rape her with a few other men, until then he was happy to simply abuse her ass until she bled and couldn't move easily. It made her feel weak and she hated it, she didn't like being weak; something in her mind told her that she was supposed to be stronger then the man she called 'Father' made her feel, she when she was 11 she ran to Silent Hill,

_Miles away from that man…Yet I've been abducted by one with a worse reputation. _Siren thought as she averted her glare from Aeron to ahead of her.

The area he was taking her into was cold and dark, but the sound of metal scrapping against metal told her that it was made of steel as the Great Knife scraped against the steel floor, Aeron was silent as his grip tightened on her as if there were things that would dare grab what he didn't see as prey just yet; but Siren sighed in annoyance.

"If anything wanted me dead…I wouldn't have been in the fog at all." Siren said, she really getting annoyed with everyone saying the creatures wanted her dead.

Yet again Aeron didn't respond which only fueled her growing fury towards him as he suddenly stopped and opened a door part way then walked inside; the room was probably the only one with a half decent bed that Siren had seen but wasn't sure if it was his room or if he had chosen the room to kill her in since it was a distance from where the entrance was to the place. However before Siren could speak she was tossed onto the bed, she growled darkly and turned to the doorway to see that it was shut as the click of a lock was heard on the other side, Siren stood from the bed then glared at the steel door and marched up to it and started to bang on the door; she was **not **going to stay in a room that was locked just so the Executioner could unlock it whenever he felt like it or to just forget she was in the room at all. She thought she was angry before but now she was furious and started to pace the room for a few moments until she noticed that the walls had hidden patterns as well as the floor; she was tempted to get out a pencil and start to draw what she saw but then a sudden wailing sound came from a corner of the room as Siren turned to see a Grey Child huddled in the corner farthest from her, it's face refused to face her's as she glared then pulled out her knife and snarled at the creature who dared to find its way into the room while she was trapped inside.

When Aeron was shutting the door he couldn't help but silently muse at the growl that came from the small human that was now trapped in the room he had just locked, he remained in front of the door as he heard the sounds of the human pacing in the room before there was a long pause; he was confused about why the pacing had stopped until her heard the unmistakable wailing of a Grey Child, he smirked waiting for the sound of screams to erupt from the room like most humans had done but this time the wailing moved to a farther part of the room. Aeron wasn't pleased with just the wailing sounds until he heard the sound of a knife being drawn then an unexpected snarl to come from the room as the sound of thrashing came from the room; he nearly threw open the door when he heard something fall to the ground but merely quenched his curiosity by peering into the peep hole of the door then almost took a step back at the sight. Siren, the seemingly strange human he had locked in the room was standing above what was once a Grey Child holding onto its hide before she threw it at the door then cut small chunks of it off then brought them between her jaws and seemingly swallowed them whole,

_**She….No, a HUMAN does not eat Grey Children! **_Aeron's darker half growled in denial, his other half was more convinced of what he saw as he continued to watch the human.

Siren growled at the Grey Child darkly then rolled it onto its stomach and thrust the knife where it's back entrance should've been; he watched with an unusual interest as she violated the corpse's ass with the knife until she pulled the knife out to be speckled with a spray of blood before she licked her hands clean then sighed unable to wash her face off. Aeron stood in front of the door as silent as stone watching the human pull out a note book and a small pencil as she started to sketch the remains of the Child that now laid in the corner of the room; dead, chunks missing, and seemingly raped by the human as he finally found the will to turn away from what he had seen. He was no longer in his daze as he retreated back into his own room to sort out what he had seen through the peep hole.

_It was alive at one point._

_**Why'd the wailing move from the door though?**_

_I don't know, where did that snarl come from though. It was too loud for such a small creature. _Aeron questioned.

Aeron sat down against a wall as he usually did since his helmet prevented him from laying down and growled in thought, the human wasn't just a strange human; no it didn't act like prey but acted like a predator which had only served to raise his curiosity about the human and it's nature; she killed, she ate, and she seemingly raped the Grey Child in a similar manner that he treated humans when he trapped them. He didn't like to see such things from a human since it went against what he thought she was.

At first he thought the human was prey, but when she didn't show fear her thought she was something else until she showed him a fear that he hadn't seen, but it was quite like the fear his victims gave him even though it didn't bring out his own nature; instead it angered his Creepers and made him faintly concerned which made him think that she wasn't quite prey even though she showed fear, but the way she reacted to the Grey child made him think of her as being far from prey for the moment even though she still looked like prey and showed fear as prey would.

_**I say still wait until the week is out. **_Aeron's darker half insisted.

_Yes, it may end up being prey in the end. _Aeron agreed as he stood up then lumbered to find where the nurses had seemingly vanished to, in need of sexual release after seeing such acts performed by a human; hopping that using them as he saw fit would rid his mind of the sights he had seen.


	4. Surviving

_How long has it been…_

_It feels like I've been in here for ages…_

_**That bastard! **_Siren thought as she paced the corpse filled room.

As long as Siren could remember, every time she tried to sleep she was woken by wailing sounds as Grey Children found their way into the room like roaches and drove her to insanity; the more she killed the more she ate, and the more she violated their bodies the way her father violated her. She spent her time rearranging the corpses in the room and drawing them, then skinned them before she drew their bones in different positions until she growled in fury and threw them into the wall; shattering their forms and sending bone everywhere. She was thankful for a working bathroom conjoined to her original room which allowed her to shower and use the restroom but that was about it, her clothes were faintly torn at the edges but she could do nothing about it but use her knife to try and adjust them, cursing Aeron's name in any way that she could. Siren often found herself thinking of way to torment the Executioner for keeping her locked up for so long until she'd lose interest in it or start to talk to herself, she was the only company she had unless she was harassing one of the lifeless corpses that now laid around her room; she didn't even understand how or why she was suddenly so ruthless but she was, she pined for more than the flesh and blood of the Grey Children that found their way into her room despite the stench of the rotting ones in her room; however they seemed to avoid the room now.

"How long has it been?...Has Aeron forgotten that I— that we were in here?" Siren asked, she referred to herself as two different people even though the second person was just a voice in her mind.

_**Don't ask me.**_The voice in her mind seemed to answer.

Siren sighed then walked to the only clean corner of her room and started to wipe the blood from her knife as she listened to the sound of faint groans that echoed to her room, it sounded like the faint noises of someone in pain; but her darker side seemed to know what it was so Siren made no motion to acknowledge the sounds knowing that it might give pleasure to the owner of the sounds to know that she had heard his sounds from where ever he was. Instead Siren put her knife away then drew her knees to her chest and put her chin on her knees as she stared at the door with wild blue and green eyes, waiting for the door to be unlocked or for something to burst through the door to end the repetition of the Hell she found herself in; however after a while the groans seemed to stop as something started to walk in the direction of the room that she was in. Her heart sped up as the sound drew closer and closer, her heart was racing with both fury and excitement of possibly getting out when a faint click was heard and the door opened a crack and the helmet of Aeron appeared in the room.

"You fucking bastard!"

Aeron had silently cursed himself for forgetting about the human, he meant only to keep her there for a week; but a week turned into a month. Cautiously he opened the door just crack hoping to see only a blood spatter left of the human he had brought but instead he froze seeing the room in a state of carnage.

"You fucking bastard!"

The yelled made Aeron step back to see the human girl, her pale skin was even whiter with the lack of sunlight as her eyes were feral and completely demented, her strait black hair was now tangled in places only added to his surprise as he looked around the room to see that there were corpses in almost every corner of the room. Some were skinned, others were half eaten as bones covered the floor while everyone with skin and flesh seemed to have been raped by a knife, most multiple times until their backs weren't recognizable; he was confused as to how a human could be so _inhuman _but there she sat; in a corner with those furious eyes locked into his from the mesh of his helmet. The look in her eyes was almost demonic as she slowly stood then walked up to him, her knife in hand as she glared at him with all her pent of rage; he felt nothing at first until he had remembered that she was locked in the Hell she had been in for a month, he never even troubled his mind by thinking about what to do with the human if she had lived until today, only because he had thought that the human was already dead, without a clock in the room it must've seemed like forever that she was trapped in the small room and he didn't know what the solitary confinement had done to her mentally even though she seemed physically fine.

"Stop human." Aeron said firmly, not asking but demanding.

He glared darkly at the human who glared darker, she showed no signs of stopping even though he demanding that she did and continued to walk up to him; her pupils were smaller then pinheads as she walked up to him; Aeron couldn't deny that the human was daring but she also seemed to be out of her sane mind as she walked up to him then stopped when she was inches from his helmet. The human looked at him before she reached out with a shaking hand and placed her icy flesh on his helmet then put the freezing flesh on his warm skin making Aeron slightly gasp at the touch of it, she was like pure ice against him as he suddenly lifted a large hand then gripped her wrist to find it just as cold. This was beyond a cruel rapping to him, a human had lived one month in his domain but it changed her; she wasn't truly the same human who he had over his shoulder but something else; the look in her eyes told him that much before he put his other hand on her back and eased her out of the room she was confined in; she didn't fully trust him and remained cautious about his hand on her back but followed his nudges as Aeron pushed the human to his room which was faintly warmer than the one that she was in but not much.

_**It lived…Joy. **_Aeron's darker half said sarcastically, apparently unhappy the human was still in one piece.

Aeron himself was amused at how something as fragile as a human could survive for so long in his realm, almost like the human female was on her own before she came into Silent Hill; but she still did not act like prey, it was infuriating as much as it was a rouse for his curiosity to why this human would reject the very fiber of what he knew was prey. He should want to kill her and eat her while using her body to suite his needs before and after but she didn't and he couldn't find will to force himself to attack what wasn't prey and this human, Siren was against everything that prey was to him!

Prey was meant to run from him, to be cornered when their hearts hammered with fear before he took them with rapture until their spines snapped in half with his power then devoured before he used their dead bodies again. Siren did neither, her heart seemed to have a beat the was slower than most humans and she refused to run from him; it was maddening to him how a small girl how do so little to defy him yet cause him so much confusion and anger that he just wanted to torture her until she gave him answers to why she didn't act like prey should. Yet she gave him some sick feeling of fascination, she wasn't like those in the Church whom would've been on their knees begging for him not to kill him; **that** was prey, but Siren didn't do that, instead she walked to the farthest corner of the room and sat down rocking from side to side staring at him with those odd two-toned eyes of her's. This action baffled him, he knew that she had moved away from him out of anger which he understood since he ignored her for a week, but he didn't understand why she was rocking from side to side like that; it reminded him of something he'd often caught himself doing when his thoughts were racing for he was frustrated, is that what was wrong. In some way or another the human was frustrated?

"….Your frustrated about the room aren't you?" Aeron asked, his only answer was a sharp glare, those eyes were still so full of pent up rage that it was all he needed.

"….Your frustrated about the room aren't you?" Aeron asked.

At that question Siren shot him a sharp glare before she gave a low growl, she wasn't frustrated, she was _**FURIOUS **_that she was left in that one room for who knew how long while the man before her went about whatever the hell he did like she wasn't even there, it felt like so much time had passed her by in that small room. Aeron made a step toward her but she did not move nor did she stop her rocking, it made things seem to go by faster; but before she got too far into that stage of psychosis two large hands were placed on her shoulders to stop her from rocking as she looked up at Aeron's helmet, she cursed herself for actually stopping but she couldn't help it when she felt so cold and his hands were the warmest thing in the room; the contact of his hands on her cold clothed shoulders made her shiver from the contrasted as she looked up at him. She was freezing compared to how he felt when she slowly leaned against him, it wasn't really a conscious action but she was desperate for warmth now that she had found a source, Aeron however was frozen with a sudden wave of ice when Siren leaned against him before he slowly backed up then faintly tilted his head to one side finally noticing that Siren's lips were a light purple, her wild eyes seemed to calm down as she warmed up.

Aeron merely stood there as the human leaned against him, unsure of what to do about the ice cold girl who was leaning against him for the warmth she desperately seemed to need as Aeron simply sat down, watching as Siren's body followed him with a desperate need of the heat that was coming from him; he didn't understand why the human would want to be so close to him; but then again when his hand just barely touched her cold hand that was so tightly clinging to his side. Since things had calmed down and Siren seemed to be peacefully sleeping Aeron took the chance to look over the human whose head was resting on his lower thigh, other than her tangled hair and tattered clothes she seemed to look fine; but in her eyes he could see something that slightly bothered him, it wasn't that she was human but it was something else. She seemed to hate the Church almost as much as he did, in his mind she must've been a cast-out from the Church since she clearly had no fear of him or the creatures outside; he never expected a human to be so secure in the fog, but she was when he found her…

"D-Daddy…N-no…" Siren mumbled, "N-no…It hurts!" She whimpered in her sleep, her hands tightly holding onto Aeron's apron.

"A nightmare?" Aeron asked himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling under his touch.

Sighing deeply Aeron slightly shifted and merely held the human to him while keeping her body only on his arms, not knowing if it would interfere with her dreams or not; the Executioner was not known to bring comfort to humans; he merely raped them, killed them, ate them, and then raped them again. For some reason this human girl wasn't afraid of being close to the Master of all creatures, Aeron hated it yet there was a flicker of fondness at the thought of having something that didn't fear him instead of cower before him like he was truly nothing more than a demon; he had feelings like humans did but he wasn't known for expressing them ever since the Church was built, since then he acted just as they expected him to, but this human that lay in his arms wasn't like them at all. Siren was different than the others which made him slightly wonder if she was even born in Silent hill or if she had came there seeking some kind of shelter from what haunted her in her dreams, she seemed to be fearful of her father for reasons that he had a hunch on but truly didn't know.

Suddenly something struck him, something that he hadn't thought about for years, but he had often seem a small little girl that looked a lot like Siren wandering around Silent Hill six years ago, he had remembered seeing her a few times in the fog; her odd eyes were softer back then and still held some kind of fear but he could tell that it wasn't him that the child feared but something else. What surprised him was that he had no will to rape the young girl no matter how many times she had found herself in his path, something in his psyche told him that the child was trying to escape something and that his instincts were agreeing for once; which was a rare thing for the two things to agree with one another over such a small matter as a human child, normally he would've been all too eager to rape, kill, devour, and rape again. But something about the young human told him not to touch her, but just to ignore it as he went about his normal business and scour his territory in search of prey and to keep the lower creatures in line as the girl wandered in the fog; allowing her the peace that she seemed to so desperately need, to him it was as if he found some sort of treasure in the Hell that he ruled over and that it was something that would shatter if too early touched.


	5. How it began

_Why? _A small girl thought as she sat in a small cage.

She had been in the small cage since she was told to go to bed, which had only been three hours ago, the girl was eleven with stunning odd colored eyes and very pale skin; her black locks were tangled as small streaks of dirt smeared on the girl's pearl white skin. She had been sleeping into the cage for a year, she didn't like it and often cried herself to sleep; she was only allowed to wear only worn and holey clothes that often showed some parts of her skin, but it wasn't her choice everything was her father's doing. Her mother had died when she was younger and her father had blamed himself for it even though the doctors told him not to be so hard on himself or his daughter, it death of the woman was out of anyone's hands, it wasn't anyone's fault but that wasn't good enough; the man had to blame someone and after a few years that person turned out to be the little girl. Her life was turned suddenly upside down as her father slowly turned her into a slave, she did the cleaning and the cooking while also doing chores outside of the house, mostly things that wouldn't take long in case noisy people in the area questioned the girl's treatment; but he was too careful to let anyone know, to the father the girl was his own little plaything to do with what he wanted to; even if anyone found out it would mean that he would spend a lifetime in prison.

"Girl…" A deep voice boomed, startling the girl into a sitting position.

In the door way of the room the cage sat was a monster in the form of a man.

He was a tall man with a soul-patch with short; slick back burnt chestnut hair and fiery green eyes, he smelt of booze which made the girl more fearful as she trembled within the cage, she always tried to hold a strong look in her eyes but once she smelt the booze in the air she cowered in fear knowing that it meant the man wasn't going to be merciful. The man who now started to walk towards the cage was rarely merciful and enjoyed causing her pain, she could see that as her father took out a knife from his back pocket and flicked it open before he grabbed a set of keys off the wall next to the cage, those keys were always out of her reach but this time she had a plan, and she was awfully ashamed and loathed herself for what she was going to do to get those keys; she gave a quiet shudder before she raised her hand up and looked at her father with semi warm eyes, even though it killed her inside to say what she was going to do,

"Would…" She started off, "Would Master like his slave to pleasure him before punishing that which deserves it?" She asked, on the inside her plan was just to get the keys.

The man smirked then walked up to the cage the girl was in before he knelt down to look her in the eyes, her odd-eyes were something the man liked to stare at, trying to see what lies that could be lurking in her words; however when he was satisfied with his own form of interrogation he smirked and unlocked the door to the cage, leaving the keys in the door then beckoned the young girl to come out of the cage. She nodded and walked up to him before the man forced the girl on her knees before he undid his pants then stood and looked down at the girl as she pulled down the man's pants before her small hands enclosed over the man's flesh, her hands moving up and down along it as it hardened and become veined; her thumbs worked the tip until she heard the man moan, she winced on the inside before she noticed the keys to her room on the same key ring as her cage door,

"Mmmm…Yani…" The man moaned, the girl almost stopped hearing her mother's name; it sickened her to know that she was actually pleasuring her own father this way and he was thinking of her mother.

The girl glared on the inside then suddenly twisted the hard flesh down hard enough to hear a snap as her father fell to the ground as he yelled in pain; The girl ignored it and grabbed the keys before she fumbled with them then opened the door to her room and locked her father inside before she ran from her house. It must've looked strange for a young girl to run from home but she had to run from the place, it held too many memories of pain when her father had raped her; often with a knife in her ass before he himself plunged his flesh into her abused backside before he would spill his seed over her back then throw her back in her cage; she wanted to escape her life and start over, she wanted to find a new home where she wouldn't know the pain that she had endured there. Before she knew it she had run out of town and was running down the road as fast as her legs could take her, she had noticed a road sign that read 'Silent Hill' and it was looked as if it was an older road and the town was only 15 miles away, for the girl that would be enough and so she ran down the road but turned when it looked like a back road however the sudden honking of a horn made her turn to see the headlights of her father's truck,

"Girl!" The man yelled, "Get back here you little whore!" He yelled as the girl ran faster to escape her father but when she couldn't see her shadow any more she ran into the woods.

She ran just out of site of the car and slowed to a walk hoping that he would just think that she had fallen down into a ditch, however when she heard the car pull over and stop she froze and ran faster until she came to a tree that looked climbable; she shuddered and quickly started to climb until she felt the leaves hit her face. The girl pulled herself to where the leaves were the thickest without going too far up into the tree as she froze and listened to the sound of growling and pained groans as her father pulled out a flashlight and began to shine it into nearby trees, hoping to find his daughter and punish her then and there but he would only be able to do so with a knife since his the hardness of his flesh had been snapped,

_Please don't let daddy find me. _The girl thought as she huddled into the leaves of the trees, wanting to turn invisible until her father went away.

"Come out come out where ever you aaaaare!" Her father yelled angrily, he was in no mood to deal with his disobedient slave and flung the light throughout the forest as a fog seemed to creep through the forest.

The girl refused to move as strange voices filled the air, as if they were chanting in a strange language as the area began to peel away from itself; The girl watched in fear as the leaves that hid her withered and fell as her father growled and grunted in confusion as the grass turned to nothing but dirt and rocks before he noticed The girl hiding in the tree a few feet away from him looking as confused as he was. He didn't have time to yell at her when he heard the chanting as well, he glared and pulled out a gun when the savage sound of growling was heard, The girl huddled closer to the trunk of the tree she was in as she noticed from the corner of her eyes that the sound came from a dog; but the dog wasn't at all what it should've looked like, it had been skinned alive as it's organs hung loosely from its frame as the hound crept towards her father, it's eyes here hollow and empty except from the shinning eye iris; when her father turned to see the dog her froze,

"What the hell is that?" He yelled with fear as the hound crept closer to him, its fangs were barred as if it could smell the very evil of the man.

Without warning The girl's father shot the hound, it was hit in the head but it snarled instead and shook it's head before it howled loudly, it was a screeching noise that stun even The girl's ear as she cried then covered them; trying to black out the sound of the howling before more echoed in the area. Soon five more hounds had shown up, they all had first ignored the father and went to circle the tree that The girl was hiding in; they snarled and sniffed at where she climbed up the tree before their ears had perked as if they had been passing judgment and they found something that they didn't like before they turned to the father and snarled laying their ears back to show their hostilities as they walked his way. The girl's father fired off seven more rounds in hopes of getting the demonic hounds away from him but had only seemed to provoke them even more before suddenly two hounds had come from behind and tackled the father to the ground as The girl let out a scream of horror, the hounds were too busy to hear as they tore it the man's flesh until his organs were freely spilling which had only brought about more hounds until the body was nothing but bones.

_W-what are they? _The girl thought as she hugged herself closer to the tree trunk, the hounds scared her and she didn't know why they weren't after her too.

"H-hello….A-are you friendly?" The girl asked, her voice was shaky as the hounds laid down around the tree before they all looked up at the girl; they were looking up at her with hopeful eyes as the forest started to return to normal.

The girl looked at the hounds with caution before she slowly started to climb down, she wasn't sure what to make of it once her feet touch the ground but as soon as she did the hounds were on their feet and walking up to her with wagging tails, they seemed friendly enough to her as she reached out and placed her hand on the pure muscle of one of the hounds before a few of them nudged her in the direction that she had been running. The hounds had lead her back to the roads and walked with her until they had reached a sign that read 'Silent Hill 2 miles' by then the girl was so tired that she could barely walk; her legs begged for her to stop as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, the hounds whined before they hoisted the tired girl onto their backs and walked through the forest until they reached the fog once more. The forest floor soon gave way to cement as the hounds walked into the town with the girl on their backs, they tried to avoid the more heavily crowed areas for not all places in the city were safe for the hounds as they took her to a nest that was within an abandoned building and set her in a nest of old blankets before the hounds went to go hunting. After what seemed like ages the hounds had returned with the body of a Grey Child to find that the girl had awakened and was staring at them with curiosity when she noticed the Grey Child,

"Um….I-Is that..F-food?" The girl asked as a hound tore chunks of meat from the corpse and chewed them before walking up to the girl and setting the chewed food before her, the girl was slightly squeamish about eating the meat but ate it to appease the hounds who had saved her life.

At first the meat was like eating rotting fish but after a while the taste went away as she hungrily devoured each piece that was put before her until she was content to lick away the blood from her hands as a hound cleaned up her face, this ritual went on until the girl was able to move and stay mobile without having to rest for more than an hour; when she could walk around she went wandering about town while being accompanied by at least three hound in case something else wanted to eat her. However as weeks went by and the girl stumbled into more and more creatures of the fog did the hounds find that very few things dared to even go near her, the Laying Figures stumbled past her in a hurried manner or turned around the moment they saw her and the Grey Children would fall over and wail as if they were in severe pain. The only things that seemed to be loyal to her were the hounds themselves since they stayed by her and often sought her out on their hunts as she seemed to welcome them, the girl didn't seemed to mind the hounds and the Grey Children that they would bring her to eat; she no longer needed them to chew her food for her because she could now tear the meat from the bodies with her hands and teeth but as the hounds found it the girl was hard to keep clean and they constantly bathed the exposed skin to keep it a ghostly white.

"H-hey!" The girl giggled as a hound licked her feet clean, she was used to the attention and was actually happy to have a family that cared for her.

However the hounds were still weary of some things that wandered the fog when the strange chanting that would follow the peeling away of reality, when that happened the hounds would be cautious of the surroundings they would often lose sight of the girl in the fog as she darted around the town; she was curious of the surroundings when they would change in such a manner. The girl was the opposite and sought out every single change that was made, from the trees to the playground and to the buildings as she wandered aimlessly in the fog, forgetting all about her past as she felt as if she was one with the fog as often wondered what it would be like to float within the fog, however her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of metal scarping against metal and the sound of thunderous foot-steps were heard. She walked towards the sound and stopped when she saw a man with a large helmet in the shape of a pyramid was walking her away as he was carrying a large metal knife behind him before he stopped and looked at her, well she thought he was looking at her but the mask had blocked his face from her view as he stood there, as unmoving as a mountain before he let something fall from his hands then slowly turned to leave,

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going!" The girl asked as she ran after the man but stopped before she tripped over what looked like a knife case.

The man turned around as she held out the knife casing but the man merely waved it off as if to say that she could have it, she looked at the man then nodding before she held the knife close to her heart before three hounds ran up to her then snarled; the man suddenly stopped then tilted his head to the side as if he was confused as if to why hounds were with her but then he seemed to shrug it off and continue on his way as the sounds lead her away. However she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she saw the man with the helmet over his head, and sure enough she had run into him a few times before she was close enough to nearly touch him before he faded away into the fog as sirens went off and the world became normal again; it was then that she was found by three people who scared away the hounds then scooped her up; they were from the Church, they took her in; fed her, clothed her, gave her a home and allowed her to explore a new hobby, yet they also gave her a name that was fit; they gave her a name that was like her appearance and how she was found.

…Her name from that very day was Siren.


	6. Revelations

When Siren woke she was oddly warm, not that she was complaining but it was strange that the last thing that she remembered was leaning against Aeron to find herself passing out from the warmth that came off his skin; but she woke up staring at the blood stained apron that was being worn by the one and only Executioner of Silent Hill. She blinked her odd eyes once then blinked again feeling something move underneath only to find herself in the arms of Aeron as he simply held her to him, she looked at him then at the knife on her side before she felt something wet run down the side of her face as she looked up at the helmet that was Aeron's face; she remembered it from her childhood as the man who had given her the knife that she coveted. Siren made it look as if she was rubbing sleep from her eyes to rub away what must've been tears but Aeron seemed to be asleep.

_For something so feared he looks so calm. _Siren thought as she rested her head on his chest, nearly forgetting that he's the one who had forgotten about her in the room for a month.

"No longer mad, human?" Aeron asked, his voice making Siren jump as she looked up at him with wide eyes; she hated not knowing if his eyes were opened for closed.

In a loss for words Siren merely grabbed her knife and looked at it before she looked at Aeron, she wondered if he really was the one from her memories who had given her the knife when she was eleven but she didn't had the nerve to ask and had too much pride to question her memories. She ran her hand through her hair as her other hand rubbed the knife handle as if she was thinking about something, even Aeron could see that she was thinking but he reached out to her only to have her recoil which had caused her to fall out of his arms and into his lap; the reaction was one that made tension in the air rise as Siren looked around the room then scurried back to her corner; glaring at Aeron as if she was still angry.

_**She's content when she doesn't know. **_Aeron's darker half said, almost in a humored voice as he looked at the human.

_Familiar…This human reminds me of the young one. _Aeron said, his mind wandering to the eleven year old who wandered the streets of Silent Hill.

_**Perhaps they are the same, that child did vanish when those in the Church came and she came out of the Church. **_With that Aeron became silent.

He looked at Siren in deep thought as she held the knife close to her, he seemed to remember giving it to the girl before she vanished, Siren reminded him a lot of the girl and his Creepers reacted to her in the same way that they did with the girl; her scent was silently different though. Siren had the scent of Death about her while the girl didn't, maybe she gained the scent as she grew older and began to kill Grey Children; she always seemed to have a dead one nearby as she wandered the fog before the Church goers would usher her into their building. From what Aeron could see they hated her, she who wandered with hounds, she who killed Grey children, she who saw past the Lying Figures, and she who drew them all; she was everything that they were not, down to the color of her eyes; different, abused, emotionless, and laced with secrets. Siren was the mystery of Silent Hill, she wasn't prey nor was she a creature of the fog; it was as if she walked the fine line between them and held no hinder for those on either end, she walked with her own way and acted of her own accord even when face with HIM; The Red Pyramid, Pyramid Head, and all other names the humans called him. Aeron could help but in some sick way admire how she was and try to keep her as she was, even though the room had changed her more than he had hoped.

"You…" Siren said, her voice was cold and calm as she spoke, "You're the one I saw that day." She said, Aeron was confused.

"When have you seen me before now?' Aeron growled, humans were such a bother when it came to conversations.

"That day in the fog…You dropped this…" Siren said holding up the knife, the grip on it was so tight her knuckles were glowing white.

Aeron reached out for the knife only to find that she willing handed it to him as he looked it over, he was amazed to see the small knife again; the little girl tried to give it back to him but he didn't want it and waved her off, he thought it would be easier to notice her with the knife. He turned out to be right however even then the human struck him as odd, when he was close enough to see her Aeron noticed scars on her, they marked her pale skin with slightly tab lines and circles; her back had the worst of it but she was also guarded by hounds which had always been weary of him; but she had no fear of the creatures, it was humans that she had no trust for. That much was clear to him when he saw her being led by men back to the Church, she was so uncertain of their intentions and her head was always hung low; as if she was afraid of what they were going to do with her, Aeron had thought that the girl was strange when she was first found in the fog and wandering in the fog unarmed. With the sleight of hand he handed Siren back her knife and watched as she clutched it close to her.

"So you are the little girl from the fog." Aeron said, his tone was as if he had made a great discovery.

Siren merely nodded and hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, she looked like a lost dog at this point but Aeron was unnerved as to why she'd run to Silent Hill; the Hell on Earth and his domain.

"Why?" Aeron asked, his voice harsh and angered, "Of all places why Silent Hill?"

"I don't know…I just wanted to escape…I needed to leave." She said, her answer only left more questions.

"You were just a kid." Aeron scoffed, "What did you have to _escape_?" He growled, his question had brought forth the darkest glare he'd gotten from the girl since he had found her.

"My _father_! If father is what you'd call him!" Siren hissed, her voice nearly made Aeron stand up, "The man who had treated me like dirt since my mother had gotten sick and died from what doctors could cure! The man who…The man who had taken pleasure in raping me with a knife them raping me himself in hopes that I'd be alive to turn eighteen so he could take my virginity with his '_buddies_' then claim to have saved me!" Siren snarled, now standing as her blue-green eyes pierced the helmet of Aeron and glared into his eyes, "The man who was eaten alive by the very hounds who brought me here."

At this point Siren's body was shaking from anger as Aeron was on his feet with his fists clenched as they shook at her words, he had done sickening things to those who had sinned and had tormented the lives of others; he had raped those who were more deserving of such punishment but he hadn't the soul to hurt something that was too young to know if they had or hadn't done something wrong. Eleven was on the borderline of his judgment but if treatment like that was done without wrong being committed then was Siren a sinner or the victim of the sinner.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Aeron asked, knowing that it would be his last question considering Sirens' past for a long time.

"I was five." Siren said, with that all emotion from the girl vanished as she fell to her knees and looked up at the Executioner, her eyes were glazed over from her yells and her anger.

_**Five…**_Aeron's darker half thought, that was too young for her to know what Death even was.

Aeron was furious at himself for daring to think that Siren was prey, if anything she was a lot like he was; hated without understanding, tortured without meaning, and sentenced without true judgment; but yet she was still so young for human life-spans to know such treatment. Aeron growled from behind his helmet then walked up to Siren who looked up at him with no emotion, she had a feeling that something wasn't right with the situation that she was now in but something had struck her that had her fearful of what would happen; she had been unaware of what her father had left at the house she had fled and become racked with fear as she looked up at Aeron; knelt down to her level then tilted his head to one side in a silent question.

"What should I do when the men who knew my father come here to look for me?" She asked, Aeron sneered behind his helmet at the thought then shook his head.

"Should they come then they will die." Aeron said, "All sinners who come here die, as the Executioner of Silent Hill I must kill them." Aeron said, his voice was a little softer then before but it didn't help sooth Siren's fears.

"What if they catch me?" She said with fear, she knew they would most likely rape her.

_**Yes what would we ever do? **_The dark voice in Siren's voice questioned sarcastically, _**Why not give them what your father gave you? **_The voice growled in question.

Aeron had sense a change in Siren's mind then glared in her eyes to see that the whites of her eyes and turned black then went back to white as she hugged her shoulders, he watched this happen for five minutes until he moved to put a hand on her shoulder as he watched her clutch the knife he had given her as a sickening smile graced her features. He didn't like the look that she had on her face and the look in her eyes as the knife turned within her hand as she started to rock from side to side again, Aeron growled darkly before Siren looked up at him in confusion then shook her head to drown something out before she closed her eyes then opened them again to look at him.

"Aeron…I think that room messed me up…" Siren said as she continued to rock from side to side; the white of her blue eye had turned black, "I hear a voice in my mind, he's dark and cruel…" She whispered.

"…Dark and cruel with twisted intentions?" Aeron asked, he was now curious about the voice in Siren's head, he got his answer as she nodded, her blue eye surrounded by black as she closed her eyes to have them both back to normal.

"If it's quite I hear his voice…Ebbing at me to do the deeds of my father unto others." Siren said as she held her knife close to her, as if it was her security and her comfort.

Aeron tilted his head from side to side in thought as if her words sounded like his own deeds, the voice in her head like the one in his; Aeron was being drawn to her with each new similarity that she had to him, yet he was always cautious about her. His hand finally reached her shoulder only to find that contact with her sent an unwanted fire to go through his being before he quickly drew back an created distance between the two as Siren placed her hand on her shoulder where his had been then looked at him in shock; she felt a strange tingle where he touched her. Aeron was taken aback by the sensation that ran through him as he held his hand that touched her close to him, he felt his drive urge him to move towards her and to take her but he refused his wanting and shook his head before he walked to the door then opened it before he turned to her.

"Do not leave this room." He demanded then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Aeron had to hurry as he walked through the halls to the room where he knew the nurses would be, he wandered to the room then burst through the door as the nurses turned to him with scalpels draw in a defensive reflex before they recognized him as walked up to his swaying hips and soft caresses. Their touches made the warmth in him fade before he grabbed a nurse and slammed her into a wall, her legs opened and waiting as Aeron took out his hardened flesh and thrust into the nurse who made no sound but moved to kiss Aeron's chest as he savagely thrust into the nurse over and over again; his strength snapping the bones in the nurse as he groaned and growled hopping to find a sick sort of release in his vicious sex with the nurse as his thoughts drifted back to Siren who no doubt could hear his growls and groans of empty pleasure as he wondered what she was doing.

_Can she hear me? _Aeron thought as he grew rougher with the nurse as her pelvis snapped due to his bucking hips.

_Does she know that she caused this? That this nurse no longer satisfies? _Aeron thought as his pace quickened to the point that the wall had cracked.

When Aeron finally cam his voice was hoarse as he called out in a wordless wail that sounded like a deep siren to him…Siren. There he went again, his mind thinking of the girl that he had left in his room while he selfishly went to feed his own carnal need, was Siren angry with him of abandoning her to protect her from himself or was she in the same state of need that he was; was she suffering the torment the had before he ravished the nurse. He had to know, wordlessly he dropped the nurse then walked from the room to hear the faint sound of shuddering; he walked to the door only to hear the sound of softly whimpers as he opened the door to see Siren looking up at him as she rocked from side to side; her body shaking as the blackness has surrounded her blue eyes again and her hands were dug into her shoulders so forcefully that she was bleeding. Aeron walked in as he kept his eyes locked on Siren as she looked at him with mixed emotions as her blue eyes glared at him as her green eye looked saddened by something as she looked at him, her hand from her left shoulder moved as if to reached from him as his long tongue flared out to lick the blood from her fingers; the action seemed to calm Siren down as he walked closer to her and continued to clean the blood from her like the hounds had done, she remained looking up at him as her features softened until Aeron was sitting beside her.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" Aeron murmured as he looked down at the now calm Siren, "But I still did in the end didn't I?" He asked.

His only answer was a wordless nod as Siren leaned against him, an unusual action but he dared not to move as she remained where she was with her eyes closed; Aeron merely looked down at her then carefully lifted her into his arms in case she grew cold then faintly sighed in his mind knowing that things were only going to continue to grow more and more confusing and interesting as the Executioner of Silent Hill closed his eyes to drift into a light sleep with his treasure, wondering what other changes would come to her in the Hell they were in.


	7. Deja vu and Boundaires

~ _He didn't know why but Aeron was chasing something, something that had taken something meaningful to him; the scent he knew well enough to know that someone had ventured into his domain and stolen the only pure object in Silent Hill that he had deemed his. He could see her blue iris surrounded by black as she reached for him, but he couldn't reach her; the Great Knife would grow heavier and heavier with each step that he took, Aeron was confused as to why this was happening when he heard it; the scream that echoed through Silent Hill like the sound of a thousand burning angels. Without warning Aeron bolted towards the yelled as he came to a stop, his helmet obscured his vision enough to let him block out the positions but he could see that someone had dared to steal his treasure and defile it; in his own domain no less._

"_Finally! I thought you were dead bitch!" The man howled as he plunged into the girl yet again._

"_No! S-stop, I don't want this!" The girl yelled back, Aeron had heard her refusal of the man's deed but without warning his hands moved on their own._

_Aeron gave a deep groan from his helmet then let go of his Knife to grab the man and pull him from the girl as she scrambled to stand and get behind him, which was rather painfully done while Aeron dealt with the man who dared to sin upon __**his **__very treasure. Aeron was furious and in his fury he took the man by both shoulders and tore his in half before he felt unusually hungry for flesh and began to devour the man as he noticed the girl peering over him and at the flesh as both eyes became surrounded by black, she too seemed to be hungry as well; with a curious hand he beckoned her from behind him and stood watch over her to see what she would be when she grabbed a leg then skinned it before she started to eat._

_At least she's going to be okay. Aeron's lighter side thought as he watched Siren eat, he was amused at the way she ate._

_She took large bites and seemed to swallow them whole before she licked her fingers clean but could never reached her face, with a careful tongue Aeron licked the blood from Siren's face as she continued to eat; she didn't really seem to mind so long as her leg wasn't taken away from her while she ate. Aeron stopped cleaning her face once he realized that her face would continue to become bloody as she growled and continued to eat, often growling when Aeron tried to get the leg from her when he thought she was done; he was surprised at her actions which wasn't something that he didn't expect from the little human._

"_Are you going to let me near you yet?" Aeron asked as he sat down a few feet from Siren to avoid the knife that she often swung at him, he had found that she was defensive about her food._

_However when she heard the curiosity in Aeron's voice she faintly nodded then looked at Aeron before she dropped her leg and crawled up to him, Aeron suddenly became cautious as Siren crawled into his lap then curled up with her head on his chest before her eyes closed and sighed in content; Aeron felt his sexual hunger stir before he…~_

Aeron woke with a small jump before he looked around the room to find that Siren was still in his arms and still safe, however once again his skin had started to burn as Siren moved closer to him seeking warmth; not that he was complaining but it was rousing his sexual hunger to a different level as he tightened his grip on her. The thoughts of seeing her under the man who had taken her from him in his dreams made him not want to let her go, however his hunger was going to have to sated somehow and he wasn't really ready to leave the sleeping human be so he sat there in thought and slightly rocked side to side as his tongue ran over his lips and pointed fangs. His thoughts were broken when he heard a soft sound come from the human in his arms as Siren shifted closer to him, when her hand touched his skin her nails dug into his skin as her eyes fluttered then stilled again; Aeron was now becoming more and more roused as her nails continued to dig into his skin while she unconsciously bit her lip; as if she was dreaming about something that was causing her to stir in such a way. After a few more moments she stirred again and pressed herself closer to Aeron before he made a faint growl at the contact before his tongue slithered from his helmet and carefully licked along the back of her neck to try and gain a reaction and to catch the taste of Siren as she slept; however his own actions had caused the feeling of clawing as Siren's nails drug down his skin.

"…Aeron…" Siren mumbled, it made him stop before he looked down at the sleeping human and withdrew his tongue a little.

He was wondering as to how she realized that he was doing that, however he had forgotten about her dreams for a moment then gave a faint groan at the feeling of her nails again before he moved his tongue back over her skin; she tasted like blood and mist. Her flavor made him begin to harden as he tried to remain as calm as he could as his tongue traveled down her neck then down the back of her shirt; her skin was soft and had the texture of something similar to a mixture of silk and glass; he closed his eyes and let his unnaturally long tongue travel lower until he had reached the hem of her dress then froze before he felt her shift and slightly arch her back. Aeron was amazed at how responsive that she was and was tempted to try something before he whispered to her.

"Siren?...Can you hear me?" Aeron asked, his voice was clear though heavy with lust as Siren nodded in her sleep.

"Ye…" She answered in a dazed voice, she was still deep in sleep but answered him any ways.

"I'm going to do something; I do not want you to be afraid." Aeron said as his tongue stealthily slid under her dress, testing the human as she relaxed at the sensation.

Aeron felt encouraged to continue with his menstruations while his tongue moved under her dress and slightly rubbed against her panties, at that moment Siren froze up; she was scared and suddenly shook her head before she shifted away from him, not wanting anything to do with the sensations that she was feeling. Aeron withdrew his tongue without so much as a complaint as his hardness vanished along with Siren's willingness to go so far, however he was content to see that in some way she had trust in him even though she had to be asleep for him to gain that trust; with a heavy sigh Aeron let his tongue rest back in his mouth as he savored the taste of his treasure before he rubbed Siren's back as if to say things were safe again she rolled back over and buried her face in the crook of his arm before she gave a content sigh. As things settled down again between the two Aeron found himself drifting off before he felt Siren shift before she yawned then opened her eyes to look up at Aeron with a blush on her face that she had gained in her sleep during Aeron's attention, however she didn't refused until he had reached the cloth that blocked her warmth from his devious tongue; yet he wasn't complaining since he had gotten closer to her.

"G'morning…" Siren mumbled as she stretched out then relaxed looking up Aeron who nodded to her.

"Good morning." Aeron said with faint humor as he chuckled at her blush, "Red is interesting on you." Aeron mused as Siren turned a deeper red.

Before a second had past Aeron's throat had brought forth the sound that no one had ever heard as the great Executioner of Silent Hill gave a warm laugh at the sight of the blushing human, he felt the need to cradle the human close to him as she mumbled about the Executioner making her feeling embarrassed. Aeron gave one last deep chuckle before he heard her stomach growl as his soon answered before they both looked at each other than nervously chuckled as Siren eased herself from Aeron's arms then walked towards the door before she nervously looked at him then placed her hand on the doorknob; she faintly looked at him then placed her other hand on her knife then looked at him almost questioningly.

"Erm…Hunt with me?" Siren asked, the blackness of her blue eye beckoned him to rise and say yes while his stomach said to wait; but the rumbling only grew as he tried to wait out his hunger.

The battle was quickly lost when Siren had given him the most pleading look she could, being faced with his treasure's pleading face was enough to make him lose his will and rise before he nodded and picked up the Great Knife; Siren was happily waiting by the door before she hugged him then moved to his side with a faint blush. Aeron's darker side took note as his tongue flared out and licked her cheek which made the human blush before she touched her cheek then faintly smiled.

_**So soft…So beautiful…**_ The dark voice cooed in hopes of finding another vulnerable moment with Siren in hopes of coaxing her from the guarded cell she had around herself.

_**In time…In time she will be ours'. **_The voice cooed again as Aeron gave a faint smirk as he watched Siren's hips moving beside him.

The two walked side by side as the world around them peeled away, giving the Great Knife the metal ground it needed to produce it's violet wail through the air as it was drug against the steel ground; Siren was no longer bothered by the noise and drew her own knife as both of them stalked into the fog, the Master of Silent Hill and the treasure that came to him. But Siren was suddenly aware of a danger that loomed in the fog, she was suddenly chilled by a feeling of great lust and power that wasn't the same as Aeron's but it drifted through the air like a hot knife through butter; Aeron didn't seemed to be phased until his head looked from left to right and his arm came around Siren's shoulders.

"Stay behind me…" Aeron growled, his voice was low and commanding; only a fool would disobey.

And so Siren walked between Aeron and the Great Knife as if they were the only things that would protect her from the danger that she felt closing in on her as she noticed the figures of men dancing just outside of her view, it made her nervous to know that someone or something was following them as Aeron loomed over her from the front and the Great Knife from the back until Aeron had bolted after one of the figures in a moment of rage before he wheeled around and ran back to Siren who had let out a scream as something grabbed her; she drove her knife into the hand that grabbed her then pulled it out and ran for Aeron who had immediately grabbed her and hoisted her so she was sitting on his shoulder; he now knew that someone was there, lingering just out of sight with their sights set on his treasure…Like déjà vu.


	8. Rapture

Aeron wasn't in a good mood, being around Siren helped a little bit but knowing that someone had tried to grab her made his protective senses go up as he often paused and glanced around the fog to see a few shapes darting in the fog as if they sought to steal his treasure from his very grasp; Siren could feel his change and unconsciously rubbed his back as if to calm him as she sat on his shoulder, Aeron gave a small sigh and placed a large hand on her shoulder as his other drug the Great Knife behind him before he stopped once again and looked around until he saw a man walking towards him. The man was wearing torn dark blue jeans and a wife beater, his brown eyes glaring at Aeron as his brown hair was slicked back to give him a suave look, Siren however was shaken silent as she placed her hand on Aeron's hand as her eyes widened; she recognized the man immediately as one of her father's friends who had often recorded her as her father raped her, she tried to back away as the man stepped closer but Aeron stood firm and raised the Great Knife as the man stopped with wide eyes as the Knife suddenly spilt the man in half.

"Sinners do not cross my path alive." Aeron snarled as he grabbed the left half of the man and let his tongue grip the man's organs before he slurped them like noodles.

Siren watched with sick intrigue as Aeron devoured the left half of the man as he twisted the muscles from the man's calf as he slipped the meat under his helmet and chewed loudly before the rumbling from Siren's stomach growled loud enough for Aeron to hear as her green iris became shrouded in black. With a chuckle Aeron reached down with his tongue and searched through the carcass for the sweetest part of the corpse and pulled meat from under the rib cage and slowly brought it up to her, his eyes were watching as she took the meat and sank her teeth into it before a loud bang was heard as Siren's eyes widened as she dropped the meat and slumped forward as a line of blood flowed from her mouth before Aeron reached out and caught her before she fell; her eyes were wide as she reached up to touch his helmet before another bang rang through the air before Aeron turned around to see a man holding a smoking gun as blood poured from a hole in his back. Aeron groaned before he suddenly felt a weight removed from his arms as he watched a man run before he looked down at his empty arms then gave a yell.

"No!" He growled as he rose then picked up the Great Knife, his darker side growled in anger.

_**Damn humans! SHE… IS… MINE! **_His darker side snarled as he ran faster, the Great Knife now whistled through the air as it was raised off the ground.

_**They will NOT have her! **_His darker side continued to snarl before he was stopped by another bang as pain shot through his right leg.

Aeron snarled as he turned then saw two men behind him, both with smoking guns as he glared behind his helmet; he had no time to deal with such things when _his _Siren was being taken off to where ever it was the man was heading, however with the sounds of howling in the distance he could tell that the hounds were closing in on the situation. Aeron groaned in his helmet then swung the Knife at the two men with the guns, his leg hurt but he wasn't going to let that hurt his pride or stop him from doing his job as the Executioner of Silent Hill, however Siren was a hinder all her own but she didn't completely stop him from hunting; she just kept him…Company. Aeron was used to the human and no longer saw her as prey since she had indeed proven herself time and time again to be against the very foundation of prey and remained safe under his watch, unless he was with the nurses; his own personal harem when the time rose but he was finding it more and more difficult to resist the human's temptations with each new contact and every chance they got to grow closer together; she even haunted his very dreams, but this was more than a dream.

"Aeron! Aeron!" He heard as the two men were sliced in half before he quickly turned then ran in the directions of the screams.

Aeron was running faster than he ever had as his blood left a trail after him, the Great Knife was growing heavier and heavier just like in his dream; however his darker side snarled as it pushed him to run faster as the Great Knife once again whistled through the air as the it was suddenly lighter than before. With greater speed Aeron lowered himself to the ground as he saw something coming up ahead before he skid to a stop at the sight he saw. Siren was on the ground with her hands tied behind her back as the man from before her tried to remove her panties but she was kicking him away as she backed up, her eyes were wide with panic as the two moved away from him; he knew that Siren couldn't see him but he let out a loud groan to alert them of his closeness.

"Aeron! Please, help me!" Siren cried, even her voice was laced with tears.

Her voice urged Aeron to move as he drug the Great Knife behind him until a scream pierced the air, it was the same scream from before that made Aeron freeze in his dreams; it cut right through him like a fire bathed blade greater the Great Knife but it left no visible wound. Aeron fell to his knees at the sound and slowly tried to rise back to his feet as he heard grunts and sobs, with his fury Aeron growled and dropped the Great Knife only for a second hearing Siren's refusal to what was happening before he picked up the Great knife and walked to the two stopping once again at the new sight that he saw. Siren was on her stomach as the man was on top of her, his hardened flesh was slamming into her backside as she tried to move away from him; tears streaked her face as blood ran down her legs and onto the ground, she had her eyes tightly closed as the man continued the slam into her until he was suddenly torn from her as Siren curled up in a fetal position as she listened to the sound of the man being torn limb from limb and Aeron snarled at the body of the man as blood sprayed the air. She curled up even tighter hearing the sound of the body being stabbed over and over again until it all stopped and she was cradled close to the bloody chest of Aeron as he walked back to the Great Knife and grabbed it with his left hand before he impaled body parts onto the Knife and continued to walk back.

"Siren…" Aeron said as he felt tears begin to soak his robes, "It's over…Your safe now." He said as he could see his den approaching.

"…It hurts…" Siren whimpered as she tried to relax then tensed at the pain in her backside.

"…" Aeron said nothing but faintly nodded then let his tongue flare out to lick Siren's face in a comforting way.

Siren closed her eyes and turned to nuzzle her face into Aeron's chest to try and block out the rest of the world as she listened to the sound of the Great Knife being drug across the steel floor as it started to return to its concrete form; Aeron remained focused on his direction and Siren until the two had made it to his room. He used his tongue to open the door then walked in and set Siren on the bed while he pulled flesh from the Great Knife and handed a few bits and pieces to her as she slowly ate them, often wincing a few times before she settled back down and hugged her knees to her chest; Aeron sighed deeply before he sat down then moved to the bed and rested the back of his head at the foot of the bed as he looked at Siren who was looking back at him as she placed her hand on his helmet once again. The silence in the room wasn't tense like it usually was but it was a calming form of silence as Siren ran her hand over the rusted metal that made up Aeron's helmet with wonder, she had wondered if it was really his head or if it was just a helmet.

"Bolted?" Siren asked without realizing, Aeron's reaction was a small nod.

"Someone thought it was a **brilliant** idea to do so." Aeron said, his voice was grave but he couldn't move from Siren's hand as she ran her hand over the metal thinking in silence.

"That's too cruel…But it is a fitting look for one with the title of Execution." Siren said with a gentle voice, well as gentle as she could get it to sound.

After a few hours of sitting in silence Siren had fallen asleep with her hand resting on Aeron's helmet, the affection was odd coming from the girl but he welcomed it none the less because it was the first time she had been willingly giving him affection while being awake. With a heavy sigh Aeron had risen to hopefully find the nurses when he heard the sound of faint shuddering and turned to see that his helmet had taken the blanket off the bed and drug it to the door which had left Siren without a source of warmth; without warning a wave of guilt had washed over him as he thought about she had been through and yet all he would do the moment he could was leave to find his harem, for the first time he felt dirty about doing such a thing a sighed deeply walking back to Siren and picking her up from the bed then wrapped her in the blanket before he held her in his arms and sat down in his usual corner of the room; looking around before he sighed deeply one last time before he closed his eyes; slipping in and out of sleep.


	9. Strange wakeups and Heated moments

Siren was woken by something that was faintly poking at her side as she rolled over in a phase of being half awake as she batted at the bothersome object only to find that it refused to move, she groaned then rolled over as the object simply continued to poke her in the back; finally fed up with the object Siren turned then firmly gripped the object before she heard a deeper groan as a hand roughly gripped her wrist as Aeron shook his head then looked down at Siren who was looking up at him in confusion before she looked at the large erection that was in her grasp before she turned a deep red as both her eyes turned black with blue-green irises. Aeron could feel his left eyes twitching at the sight of Siren holding him before he carefully pulled her hand from him, he was thoroughly flustered at the site because he could feeling something pulling him from his dreams until a jolt of pleasure shot through him which had woken him to the sight in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Aeron asked with a faint break in his voice, he always felt strange when faced with those dark eyes.

"Erm…" Siren mused, her voice was shy, "….'you' were poking me." She said with a soft voice; she too seemed to be flustered by the event.

The two of them were trapped in an awkward and uncomfortable situation that made things a little strange between them yet Aeron found it almost amusing and nervously started to chuckle before Siren joined him as the cause of the whole thing decided to lay low and vanish; Aeron was flustered because of his unknown erection and Siren was embarrassed from her actions even though she too was unaware of. After a few moments of laughter Siren slowly sat up then rested her back against Aeron's chest as she took a few moments to collect herself from the faint pain in her backside from the events in the fog, but she did fell safer in the presence of Aeron; even if he himself was a known rapist from those in the Church, however she had found him to be more the those fanatics had said about him, in fact he was more human then what he was made out to be.

"Well…That was strange" Siren said with a faint chuckle, Aeron could only nod before he flared his tongue to catch the nape of her neck before he withdrew his tongue.

Siren's reaction was a small shudder as she ran her hand over the back of her neck where the warmth of his tongue remained; she seemed to be slightly disappointed at the lack of feeling but sighed and rubbed her neck again.

"That felt…different." Siren said looking up at Aeron, her eyes returned to normal when she blinked; Aeron merely tilted his head in confusion.

"Good or bad?" He asked, he was now curious to what she thought of the sensation of his tongue; he seemed eager to know as she rested her head on his chest in thought.

"It…It tingles, in good way." Siren said as she closed her eyes and relaxed hearing a sudden thumping sound.

Aeron's heart was beating with her response as he could feel his tongue warm and salivate as he flared it out and licked along the side of her neck listening to her slightly gasp, his arms wrapped around her shoulders; blocking her whole upper body from sight as his tongue continued to run over the skin of her neck before she put her hands on one of his arms. At the touch Aeron stopped without a complaint before he heard Siren's shuddering as she tried to keep her breathing pattern normal but found it difficult to resist as her head tilted to the side as if to give him permission to continue; continue he did as he greedily lapped at every bit of flesh he could as he began to pant against her skin, he heard a faint moan come from his treasure as he felt his aroused flesh brushing against her thigh.

_Oh god…_Aeron thought as he slightly bucked up against Siren's hips, the sensation was becoming too much for him to bear as he tried to still his hips.

"Aeron…" Siren moaned, her voice seemed to beg for him as her shifted against him.

_**Take her! Take her! You finally have her! **_His darker side snarled as he bucked his hips up against her again.

Between the feeling of bucking hips and the lapping of his tongue the two were becoming quite heated and aroused, Siren's body was becoming warm and damp with sweat while Aeron was becoming harder as his erection began to ached with burning need; the two were soon moving in a grinding rhythm as Siren tried to follow Aeron's lead. She could feel a dampness pooling near her warmth as the tip of Aeron's hardened flesh just brushed against her concealed warmth making her moan as her hands dug into Aeron's arms as she tried to arch her back before the sudden sound of footsteps came from outside the door; Aeron growled before he stopped and allowed Siren to crawl from him before he walked to the door and grabbed the Great Knife. Within a few seconds of Aeron opening the door he had drug in a man who had found his way into the Hell that with his domain and looked around the room until he gave a yell as something sliced the back of his ankle.

_**What the hell? **_Aeron's instinct growled before he heard the man screaming as he held into his ankle before he saw the man rolled over.

Everything else had happened in slow motion as the man's pants were lost and the flash of blood was seen as the man's backside was penetrated by what looked like a knife as he man clawed at the ground before him as a sick laughter was heard as blood soon sprayed the area; Aeron looked around until he saw the source of the knife as he dropped the Great Knife to see that Siren was the one who was tormenting the man. He watched in sick morbid arousal as Siren continued her work, thrusting the knife into the man's backside before she started to drag the knife up with every thrust until the man gargled blood as his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he gave a scream then gurgled again as his throat was slit.

"_**Those who sin are doomed to die here.**_" Siren said, her voice was dark as the whites of her eyes had once again turned black as the blue-green irises glowed before she grinned looking up at Aeron who seemed to be leaning against the door, a wet mark on his robes as he looked as if he was panting.

_**I wonder if it was too much. **_Siren thought as the darkness receded back into the corner of her mind.

She walked up to Aeron who was panting heavily as he leaned against the wall, his was visibly drooling as he stared at the body; he was surprised that he gotten off while watching Siren's work before she looked at the body then looked at him then nodded. Aeron gave a hungry groan then went to body and drug the Great Knife to him before he cut the body in a crooked line, still riding out his waves of pleasure then pushed the top part of the body towards Siren who sat down and started to skin the man before cutting off his head then placing them by Aeron who greedily devoured all he could get; the crunching of bones could be heard from him as he seemed to purr as the taste of sweet flesh and blood while he looked up an watched as Siren ate in a similar manner only she avoided what she knew she couldn't chew and pulled out the bones that seemed to have use to her.

"I can make something from these." Siren said as if she knew Aeron was watching her.

"For what?" Aeron said leaving off with a belch that made Siren chuckle, she held up her knife then grinned.

"Throwing knives." She said with a darker voice, it still sounded like her though.

Aeron nodded then grinned then resumed his meal with greed before he heard a growl as he watched Siren chewing a part of the intestines that were left in the man but quickly stopped at the first bit then pulled them out and tossed them to Aeron along with the liver and lungs. The two were soon eating like wild animals, often trading meats then splitting them but more the most part they seemed to growl at the other when they came too close to the other's pile of flesh; once the meal was finished Aeron was greeted by a bloody faced Siren who was smiling contently before Aeron's tongue flared out and started to clean her face as she closed her eyes and giggled before Aeron finished cleaning her face then looked at her. The next question made her chuckle.

"Would you like to use a shower?" He asked, Siren suddenly chuckled at the question then faintly nodded noticing that she was once again getting to a point, "Door on the left wall." Aeron said.

Siren nodded gratefully then did the one thing that he never thought the human would do, but in a swift movement she kissed the left side of his helmet then walked to the shower; thankfully for her it had scissors and a hair brush to which she smiled glancing back at the stunned Aeron who merely gave a slight nod before the door was closed as Aeron closed his eyes then smirked to himself; growing closer and closer to his time with his treasure with each day, hoping that next time there would be no interferences.


	10. Harems and Tongues

Siren sighed under the warm water as she started to run the brush through her now wet hair, trying to get rid of an many snarls and knots as she could without having to cut her hair at the end of the knots and snarls; she closed her eyes then chuckled over the earlier events and how she had so easily found herself in Aeron's grasp; but then her thoughts went to her meal and how similar they both seemed. Aeron wasn't treated or acted like a normal human and neither did she, they ate wild animals unless they wanted to trade, give something away, or share; they both cared for their knives, she had figured that Aeron drug the Great Knife along the ground not only because it was heavy but to keep it sharp for when he needed it. She sighed rinsing the blood from the rest of her body before she got out of the shower then went through her hair with the brush then got dressed; she didn't even bother trying to dry out her hair and walked out with her hair dripping wet then sat on the bed with a faint sigh to find that the room was empty, she figured Aeron went to do something when she could hear the growls and groans of Aeron once again.

_**Back to the hidden harem. **_Her dark side snarled, his voice was cruel and deep which had finally made her curious.

_How did you get here? _She asked, wondering if the voice would answer.

_**I've always been here, ever since Daddy. **_The voice said, he sounded annoyed.

_So who or what are you exactly?_

_**Your instincts, well your new ones. **_The voice answered, he was kinda like Aeron in a way.

Siren nodded to no one then leaned back against the wall with her ear against the wall as she listened to the growls that came from a room that seemed just three doors down the hall, she was moving without any real thought as she felt her hand twitching as she gripped the handle of her knife then opened the door before she walked down the hall until she heard more groans five doors from the one she thought it was; with a shaking hand she quietly opened the door and closed it, completely ignoring the fact that Aeron's back was to her as he held a nurse to him as he roughly slammed her into the wall over and over as the undead's bones cracked and broke as Aeron moaned and growled bucking against her. Siren was in her own world as she growled and beckoned a nurse her way as it pulled out it's scalpel and stepped her way slowly as it let her weapon drop to the ground as Siren let the nurse run her fingers through her silky locks before the nurse ran her hands along Siren's neck and cheeks; Siren growled as the nurse touched her knife then seemed to lay down on her stomach as if to present itself to her, suddenly the voice growled in her mind.

_**She's presenting herself to you…As its' Master. **_The voice snarled, Siren knelt down and gripped the nurses neck roughly as her knife plunged into the undead backside as a screech left the nurse but was cut off by its' face meeting the ground.

Siren was now working at the same rough pace she remembered her father using on her as the nurse seemed to writhe in pain but arched its' back in pleasure as she moved the knife around in a circle as the undead reached up and gripped Siren's shoulder, Siren snarled as if to tell the undead to stay still as she worked. Siren went on until the nurse she had came to an orgasm and fell limp as a few more came from Aeron's circle to see what was going on before they touched and shook the nurse as they made very faint crackling noises. Siren ignored them and watch Aeron work, her white turning black as she felt the urge to growl loud enough for him to hear but she decided against it until she had taken three more nurses that way then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind which had caused Aeron to jump and drop the newest nurse he had grabbed.

_What the fuck was that?_ Aeron questioned as he looked to the far corner of the room and noticed four nurses lying on the floor in a heap of blood as their leg were slick with fresh cum.

With a suddenly nervous persona Aeron threw the nurse in his arms away before he walked back to the room that he had left Siren in before he opened the door faintly but stopped when he heard the sound of singing.

_**I can tell that you've never been true To me **_

_**I can smell that your acting so fearfully **_

_**I can hear what you hoping I want to hear **_

_**I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me **_

_**I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing **_

_**I can pray But I know you commit A sin I can sense **_

_**Now it's all become clear to see Your no good **_

_**And you mean no good treacherously**_

The voice was so haunting that he could barely tell that they were coming from a human but when he opened the door it was Siren who was singing as she held a bloody knife tightly in her hand as her head turned so that black shrouded irises met his helmet as she finished her song then looked from him and shook her head; Aeron knew all too soon that she had felt that what he wanted her for was merely sex but he knew it was something more but he was unwilling to harm her, but if that was the case then was her rapture on the nurses a sign of jealousy towards them or spite against him. Aeron sighed deeply then walked up to her stopping when he heard a growl rise from her throat which had caused a growl to rise from his own throat as he continued to walk up to her; he was both guilty and angered that she had found his harem and dared to attack it but yet she seemed relaxed until he reached out for her.

"Don't." She said sharply, "I'm mad." She said even though her voice was calm, it dripped with venom.

"…" Aeron said nothing but stood perfectly still at the tone of voice that came from the human until she had relaxed.

"Don't be so angry, I've known about them since you locked me in that room." Siren said, she faintly smiled at the memories then closed her eyes, "I thought that this morning meant something, but I guess when I'm not around you little…Harem is your choice." She said, her voice cold even though there was no spite.

"Wrong, Siren" Aeron said walking up to her then tipped her head up by the chin as he looked down at her, "It meant something, but you mean too much to be handled so carelessly." He said before he let her chin go to have her still looking up at him.

Siren blinked a few times then sighed deeply, closing her eyes and leaning against him as if she wanted to forgive him and forget the whole event; Aeron just faintly smirked and wrapped an arm around her as he slowly walked the two of them to the bed, Siren blindly moving with him until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back as Aeron chuckled deeply as Siren looked up at him with confused eyes before his tongue flared out and slowly inched along her neck. Siren gave a faint moan then lightly kissed his tongue which had created a strange feeling of pleasure through Aeron, no one had ever tried to do that yet he loved the feeling as he lead his tongue over Siren's lips; aching for the feeling of them without his helmet in the way, however he'd have better luck getting his head ripped in half until he felt his tongue trail down her shirt and under her dress while he was in thought. A sudden gasp brought him from thought when he tasted something that was sweet but had a strange taste, without thinking he pushed his tongue further until he heard another moan then felt warmth surrounding his tongue when he realized where it was.

"A-Aeron…" Siren moaned arching her back as Aeron's tongue moved from her warmth.

"What?" He asked, his voice was laced with curiosity and lust as his now hot tongue rubbed circled over Siren's slick entrance.

Siren shook her head at the sensation and moved her hips trying to get more of the feeling that Aeron was giving her before he smirked then plunged his tongue back into her as he twisted it, turned it, and spun it around from within her as he watched her writhe and arch towards him; oh how he longed for his flesh to be there, digging deeper into her as he tore her purity from her but he needed to remember that his treasure was fragile and needed proper time to take in such feelings and that his tongue would be best for now. He smirked letting his tongue thrust in and out of her as she gripped the sheets of the bed and tossed her head back as a loud moan was pulled from her, she was getting hotter and tighter around Aeron's hot tongue as he pulled her closer to fill her more without breaking her wall as she moaned louder for him.

"Aeron!..." Siren cried as she felt something within her tighten as Aeron's tongue quickened it's pace until the tight coil had snapped with her as she screamed out his name as her orgasm tore through her.

Aeron greedily lapped up every bit of the fluids as he listened to Siren's tired pants before he withdrew his tongue and looked down at his tired human, her eyes were looking up at him with half closed lids as her chest heaved; she looked tired as she raised her hand then let it drop as she looked up at Aeron. He seemed to understand what she was trying to say and sighed deeply before he had lifted siren into his arms and carefully shifted onto the bed so he could comfortably lay down as Siren nestled against his chest so that her head was resting on his chest as fingers ran unconsciously through her hair as she felt herself drifting to sleep as she groaned in faint protest. Aeron merely chuckled and continued to run his finger through the raven locks of his treasure as he watched her finally drift to sleep as he too closed his eyes to drift into the same sleep; hoping to meet his treasure there as well.


	11. Taking off the Mask

When Aeron awoke he felt an odd refreshment that he didn't know that he could feel as he gave a yawn that echoed in his helmet, he glanced down to see that Siren was still contently sleeping; completely curled and pressed against him as his arms had encased her to keep her there, to which neither of the two could complain. Aeron wondered if sleep would be better if he could actually lay down instead of being at the angle he was, but to do that he'd have to remove his helmet; which he had deemed impossible since he himself could never get it off, however in a surge of curiosity he decided to elect the help of the one person he thought could help and so he gently shook Siren until she made a small groan of protest and opened her eyes; he seemed content at the black surrounded blue iris while the green remained it's natural color. Siren yawned then rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she mumble nonsense while Aeron chuckled then ruffled her hair, Siren faintly growled then looked up at Aeron and faintly smiled.

"G'morning…" She yawned, shifting so she was sitting against his chest.

"Good morning." Aeron chuckled as he tilted his head to one side, "I…Need your help." Aeron said, he was pushing on his helmet to tell her that he didn't need **that** kind of help…Well not yet.

"I'll see what I can do, what do you need help with?" Siren asked, her pale skin slightly tinted red.

"This helmet…" Aeron groaned as he moved it around, much to his amazement he couldn't really feel the bolts that he had been told were there years ago, "I was curious as to if you could take it off…" Aeron said.

Siren was slightly confused but she nodded as she sat up then reached over the top of the large helmet to see if she could find something when she felt something like a belt that was at the middle of the helmet that came from under his jaw, she undid it and went searching for more as Aeron rubbed his jaw and cracked it in approval as a contented sigh escaped him. Siren went along the other side and found another belt and undid that one as she moved her hand to the back of Aeron's neck as he was becoming calmer but his heart beat could be faintly heard; Siren found two snaps at the back of his head and un did them as the helmet shifted forward as a thump was heard.

"Damn it!" Aeron grumbled as he held the helmet up and seemed to rub his head.

"Sorry…Was about to warn you." Siren said as she continued her search but found nothing.

"That all of them?" Aeron asked, he could freely lift the helmet up without any pain as he removed the helmet with ease then become still as he dropped the helmet as the brightness of the world outside of his mask.

Siren kept her face buried in Aeron's shoulder until he pulled her from his shoulder and opened his eyes slowly, Siren gave a faint gasp at his features; his eyes were a golden amber surrounded in black as his skin was pale with a little color, his hair was dark brown and in complete disarray and came to his shoulder. His ears were pointed like a demon and had a single piercing in each one, his teeth were pointed and sharp like predator, his facial features were quite admirable with high cheek bones and the Victorian nose, the only thing that marred his face was a single scar the ran over his right eye. In fascination both sets of hands were moving over the skin until Aeron's hands and ran over Siren's then stopped, for the first time that Siren could see Aeron was actually smirking in joy that he could clearly see and finally move his head without the extra weight of the helmet, he was amazed at the feeling of contact with his face and faintly chuckled until he noticed both of the white in Siren's eyes turn black as she leaned forward then faintly back up the chuckled.

"Aeron….You need a shower." Siren said with a chuckle which made Aeron start to laugh as his tongue flared out and wrapped around her neck.

"Maybe you should join me…" Aeron said huskily, he was no longer going to deny the fact that he desired his human.

Siren blushed then gripped Aeron's tongue gently before she gave a small smirk.

"Maybe next time Aeron…But you REALLY need a shower." Siren said, slightly kissing along his tongue, which she knew would excite him more than he was, "Besides…a warm shower might do your little friends good." Siren said teasing him.

However her teasing earned a buck from Aeron as he held her close to him, for once she could see the desire in his eyes that had earned a whimper for Siren; after that she silently agreed as long as he could behave himself, however she had a feeling that he would make it difficult if he does aroused in the shower. Cautiously the two walked into the bathroom as Aeron disrobed without a problem before he turned on the warm water and tested the water until it was warm enough for him and Siren as he heard the shuffling of clothes as glancing back to see Siren who was standing behind him with her hands over her chest to cover herself as he chuckled.

_**Such a shy little human. **_Aeron's dark side chuckled.

_She may be shy…But she is different. _Aeron thought as he entered the shower and opened the curtain for Siren.

Siren cautiously entered the shower as she felt the warm water hit her skin, she gave a small sigh and leaned back before she blushed realizing that she was leaning against Aeron's back as he stood under the water as he was washing his front and face; Siren was surprised that no matter how much red came from his hands and arms they were still stained the dark red that they were before he noticed her then faintly chuckled as his free arm wrapped around his back and handed her a clean bit of soap for her to wash with. Siren blushed and thanked him as she started to wash herself off then knelt to wash her legs and feet then blushed looking down and seeing Aeron's tongue before he chuckled then pulled it back before Siren blushed then slightly elbowed his side.

"H-hey…I thought you were going to behave." Siren blushed as she spoke, Aeron chuckled.

"It's hard to do when the thing I desire most is so close." He said, his comment making Siren blush more as she turned to face him to see that his face was a very faint shade of red.

Siren didn't think of herself as being desirable but for the past few days Aeron was always trying to get closer to her even in the event of her finding his Harem he wanted to be close to her, even though she was angry at him she still allowed him to be close to her; she had even allowed him to do those wicked deeds with his tongue. She blushed at the thoughts as she placed her hand on his chest then bit her lip and looked away before she felt a hand on her's, she looked up to see that a large hand had covered her's as she looked back at Aeron to see that he was looking at her with a faint look of hope in his eyes as he head tilted to one side as the other hand reached forward and cupped Siren's chin and tilted it up before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her's. Siren froze feeling Aeron's lips against her's before she felt his tongue running across her lips, it was then that she responded and slightly parted her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth and seem to vibrate against her at the taste of her as he pulled her closer to him.

_**She tastes sweet… Like blood. **_Aeron though as his tongue swept through Siren's mouth and nearly down her throat before he felt her tongue shyly moving against his as her hands ran up his chest.

The two were trapped in a sparking inferno that was working to consume them both as Aeron let Siren go as she parted for breath, he watched her chest heave as she panted, her skin as shifting and rubbing against his as she rested her head on him before she looked up at him with a deep blush on her face; she looked shocked and surprised that that happened. Aeron merely smirked and kissed the top of her head as if he had always wanted to do that while Siren was looking up at him with a deep blush on her face, it was then that Aeron had realized with a smirk of victory that he had stolen her first kiss; then two had finished their shower then dried off, but before Siren could reach her clothes she felt an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back to Aeron who looked as if he didn't want to let her go while his golden eyes searched her's as the pleading look never left his eyes, Siren deeply blushed not knowing what to say when Aeron's tongue ran over the back of her neck; her mind fighting with her body in a battle that Aeron seemed to be against her mind and her body was winning; but was she really prepared to give in…

"Aeron…." She moaned as his tongue ran over her skin, the whites of her eyes turning black again as she looked up at him.

"Hnn…" He said as he pulled her closer to him, relishing in the contact of her bare skin against his; he knew he was hard and he knew without a doubt that Siren could feel it.

"Don't stop…" She whimpered.

Finally giving in….


	12. A demon and his treasure

It had been as if the gates of Hellish passion had overflowed as Aeron picked up the human that he had chosen as his own and carried her out of the shower, their tongues now desperately exploring the warm caverns of the other's mouths; Siren's tongue running over the fangs of the Executioner without fear or care as they scraped against the tender appendage and dared to close on it before they were pressed against each other. Aeron's roughly padded hands explored the supple and soft skin of the human he held so close to him as he fumbled with the doorknob as if it was their only way out the now heated room as the water continued to run and the room steamed over, Siren pushed Aeron away long enough to open the door before the Master of Silent Hill was upon her again; his teeth dragging along the tender skin of her neck causing Siren to shiver in pleasure as she ran a hand into the deep brown locks of the man before her. Aeron watched as the whites of her eyes bled into pools of black passion making her deep blue and green eyes nearly icy tones as they locked with his golden eyes, he could almost hear her voice from behind them begging for him to take her even if she was just a virgin; he had waited for this moment since he had first pulled her out of the corpse filled room, to him this was his reward for the centuries of Hell he had to endure alone; this was the soul that he had been waiting for to claim and to hold as his own for the rest of his days. With a feral groan he once again claimed Siren's pale lips with his own rough pale lips as a soft moan was swallowed by his throat as Siren pressed against him in need, her warmth was pooling with a liquid fire that was nearly possessing her, willing her to give into the creature before her in the light of the bathroom; the rest of the room was pitch black until Aeron turned out the light bringing the two into an abyss of dangerous passion and lust.

"Are you scared, Siren?" Aeron asked as he walked around the human, admiring the silent bravery that came from her.

"No…Are you?" She smirked before she reached out and grabbed his wrist in her hand making him smirk then growl as he tackled her to the ground.

It had become a battle over dominance now, Aeron tried to keep Siren still as she struggled under the larger male, her teeth finding a way into his chest making Aeron voice the violent pleasure in a low growl as his hands gripped Siren's bottom firmly assuring that she stayed put as his lips kissed down her neck and to the valley of her breasts until she kneed him in the stomach; it was instinct and Aeron knew it but his was far older and honed on his potential mate far for then the human girl thought as the demon grabbed her leg and flipped her on her stomach daring her to fight back as his ran his hands to her lush and firm breasts, her rosy nipples peaked in bliss as she allowed Aeron to fondle them before his long tongue wrapped around her throat, tasting her sweat and moaning before he dared to run his right hand to her warmth and groaned feeling the moistness of her lips against his fingers as he caresses her gently. Siren gasped and gave a quiet moan before she ground her backside into the growing hardness of the Executioner making him growl and moan grinding back before he flipped her onto her back once again and tried to part her legs.

"You're more of a fight then I though human." Aeron growled, instinct fueling his demonic urge and guiding him in his quest.

"Mmm, good." Siren responded before sliding out from under him and running to the bed.

Her attempt to make it onto the bed before Aeron nearly tackled her onto it was futile as she was forced to her knees as Aeron's hands hit the side of the bed, his teeth firmly into her shoulder as Siren winced in pain, the coppery liquid filled Aeron's mouth as it ran down Siren's pale skin made him stop and pull back before he smirked at his work and lapped at the wound. He eased Siren onto the bed and laid her on her back now that she knew _exactly _who was the dominate one out of the two, the human looked up at him with teary eyes from the violent bite; Aeron gave a smirk before he licked away her tears and softly rubbed her neck with his fingertips, crooning in a gentle manner making Siren relax before she shivered feeling Aeron's fingers at her warmth once again, this time they entered her making her muscle tighten around the two digits making Aeron grin in approval before he pumped them softly; he wanted to make sure she was well prepared for what was about to come as he stretched her with his fingers making her writhe in pleasure and bliss.

"Aeron…" Siren breathed hotly as he quickened his pace, "It feels good." She panted.

"Good… Good, I want my mate to be fully relaxed when I take her." Aeron said aloud before he stopped, Siren's eyes had widened before she looked at him.

"M-mate" She stammered before blushing darkly.

"Yes Siren, my mate." Aeron said huskily, "You are going to bare my mark after this…I want _**you **_and no one else to bare it." Aeron growled before he thrust his fingers into her warmth almost violently before she tensed around him.

With a smirk Aeron pumped harder and faster willing the human to her first orgasm before he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, his demonic hearing caught each and every little pant of his mate's as his shaft grew rock hard; his veins pulsing with need as he slowly parted her legs and slid between them; he could feel the heat of Siren's body over his own making his veins pulse even harder for the girl under him as he eased his head between her lips. Siren gasped in a deep blush looking into the eyes of the Executioner with both love and fear as she felt him ease into her slowly, when he brushed against her barrier he felt he felt her try to slide away before he rubbed her sides and pressed his chest to her's letting his wild heart beat against her's, it was like a moment as old as time and Hell as Aeron's eyes slid closed; his senses blazed with passion as he felt their hearts beat in a rhythm that was less demonic and human but more like two demonic hearts that begged for completion. With a smile to Siren Aeron's lips ghosted over her's until he kissed her roughly and deeply, her response was just as desperate and needing before he thrust into her, breaking her barrier and fully pushing 4 of his 9 inches into her letting her adjust as she tried to push him off of her; he crooned for her again and gentle rocked his hips into hers as if to ease her to his size and make sure she knew just how much more he could fit into her if he had truly wanted to hurt her. Siren softly moaned under Aeron's actions and soon relaxed before she bucked her hips into his own making them both moan as Aeron thrust into the hot warmth waiting for him as he growled in a heated moan, it was nothing like the nurses or the victims he had claimed in the mists; this was something real, this was something that he could have again and again without rejection or spite as he moved faster making Siren reach for his shoulders from behind and moan his name in a heated whisper as he kissed her harshly and deeply; her legs wrapping around his waist to give him more of her body willingly.

"Oh yes Siren, surrender to me." Aeron moaned as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Ah! Aeron… So good." She moaned in return as he ran his hands under her bottom pushing her into him.

The two moved against one another faster and harder, their passions heating the room with the scent of sweat and sex as Aeron's full instincts took over as he pulled out and turned Siren in her hands and knees, she glanced at him curiously before she arched her back as he slammed into her from behind; all 9 inches of him digging deep into her core making her yelp before he kissed up and down her spine, soothing and relaxing her as he gripped her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples as he continued to thrust; his muscles tensing before he felt her push him back as he smirked and laid her back down and thrust into her without mercy; their bodies moving within a rhythm as old as Hell and time itself the two could feel their bodies inner heat coiling and tensing as if they were about to burst under the pressure. Aeron and Siren were reduced to panting and sweating forms as they came closer and closer to their goal together, their bodies beginning to spasm and tense as they locked eyes; Aeron's golden eyes glazed over in pure bliss as Siren's shimmered in pleasure as she gasped and arched.

"That's it Siren, cum." Aeron groaned, "Cum for me." He hissed as he felt Siren's heat tense around him and his pulsed rapidly.

"Aeron!" Siren cried out as she ran her nails down his back, "Aeron I'm…I'm…"

Her words stopped in a scream as her coil snapped within her as she cam in a rush of pleasure and Aeron burst within her, his fangs piercing her shoulder as she bit into his; marking one another as his fluids mixing with hers as they rode out their bliss together before they fell asleep without any words they were both wrapped within the silent passion and love for each other that had under the surface of their very souls.


	13. Stolen

It was a quiet moment when Aeron had woke from his slumber and yawned, cracking his jaw the using a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes; for a split second his eyes widened as he stared at the helmet that was laying on the floor as his left eye twitched then glanced at the mass of raven locks that flowed against his chest. He grinned at the scent of mist and blood knowing exactly who it was curled so securely against him and gave a long sigh as his tongue flared out to lick the mark that he had made against her pale skin, Siren gave a gentle moan and curled up against him trying to escape the playful appendage but found that it was no use against Aeron's ever persistent nature and opened her green eye as the whites turned black. It was a sight that made his heart flare with want until his stomach gave an angry and persistent growl, causing Siren to blush then seek cover in Aeron's arms as he shifted to find his robes and get dressed while his mate recovered from the soreness that she was bound to have after last night's…_activities_. He could still hear her moans and feel the slick, tight warmth that his flesh and spend the night buried in as they were lost in a passionate dance as old as Hell and time themselves; with a gentle rub of her back he carefully slid from her and then got dressed as Siren gave a wince of pain as she tried to move to follow, Aeron however merely shook his head.

"Stay and rest, I will hunt and bring back food." Aeron said, unsure as to where the sudden responsible nature came from.

With a faint sigh Siren had agreed to stay where Aeron felt that it was safe, but insisted that she had her knife with her in case of danger; the mere though however seemed to be an insult to the safety of their home, but he wouldn't doubt her concern if humans from the Order had managed to wander into his inner domain and try to take her back to the Church. The mere thought of what they might do to her then made his blood both boil and chill at the same time, if he should return to find her missing for find anyone trying to find her he would make sure that they were never heard from again, to find them in his path was a sin enough but to dare to try and kidnap his new mate was a sin worse than the sins that he killed for. When Aeron was robed and getting ready to put his helmet back on he gave Siren one last kiss before he grabbed the Great Knife and opened to door giving one loud warning groan to all in the area who would dare to enter the room that he slumbered in with Siren and to make sure that all knew that he was going to patrol the territory that was his. He shut the door and began the long walk into the fog as the scrapping of the Great Knife echoed into the air as if it longed to be with its smaller more agile counterpart but Aeron would not let Siren wander while she was in pain, it would hinder herself as well as their hunt if she would make a sound of pain to alert their prey; then again their prey had much to fear in the fog that was soon caressing Aeron's flesh as he walked through the thick white blankets of fog, the wailing of the sirens were a reminder of who he had that was waiting for him to return with food and that was enough for him to know as he groaned walking through the streets in search of sinners to rape and kill as he drug his Great weapon behind him like a symbol of his mastery throughout the lands of Silent Hill. In the fog not too far behind him a few people had decided to sneak into Aeron's territory, purposely ignoring the warning groans that they had heard before and making their way into his domain; to them it was a bit of a new land and a place for them to look for demons that the Church could use as sacrifices to their God, whom seemed to demand those of impure souls rather than the pure that so blindly followed the god to where ever it would lead them; the men were triplets; sent out to do the bidding of their God, all three had dark brown hair and green eyes with lightly sun kissed skin while one of them had longer hair ten the other two; but other than that they were copies of each other and followed each other to the ends of the earth.

"Do ye think this is wise?' The youngest of the three asked, he was always overcautious.

"Quiet Leroy, do ye want the damn thing ta hear us?" The middle boy asked, his voice a hiss but it was meant to make his brother shut up.

"I don't Robby but what if there's somethin' worse than the Red Devil in there?" Leroy stammered as the eldest boy turned around and glared.

"The only thing worse than that creature is the Summoner of Demons and she vanished weeks ago!"

With that the triplets were silent as they crept into the metal domain of the Executioner as they were completely unaware that Siren was indeed still alive and well even though Aeron had told her to stay put, which she did due to the pain in her legs and waist area. She had a bad feeling about something and she started to sing as if she was scared, knowing that there was a chance that Aeron would pick up the sound and aid her if she couldn't face the problem on her own; however it seemed as if she would have to hold out longer then she thought when she heard running coming her way. She got dressed and grabbed her knife just as the three boys barged into the room; their faces held shock as the whites of Sirens eyes turned black as her blue-green eyes gave of a furious glow as if they had just defiled her very territory by being there. Weather it was out of fear or out of sheer foolishness Leroy charged at Siren as he readied his dagger for a blow; however Siren acted in instinct and waited until he was close enough then lodged her knife deep into Leroy's gut and slashed towards the wall, there was a moment of silence before Robby and the elder brother paled hearing their brother's organs slip to the floor then pool at his feet just as Siren kicked him onto his back.

'_**Foolish creatures…**_' Siren's instincts hissed as she watched the body spasm and pale.

There was a look in Leroy's eyes as he bled onto the floor, his brothers saw it as regret, but also a mocking laughter that haunted them as if to tell them that they would suffer their fate for not listening to him when they should've; Robby glared at Siren before he walked up to her and back handed her as hard as he could, her head flying to the left as she simply stared at the wall. The eldest brother merely watched in silent shock as Siren stood there unmoving as if she was in thought, he had never seen another person die in front of him and he never thought that it would be his own flesh and blood; but he knew the Robby was starting to get in over his head as he started to shake Siren screaming at her in fury over why she had killed Leroy but the stoic response wasn't the right one in Robby's mind which had caused him to slapped her again, this time knocking her out cold as her head smashed against the wall. Leroy's body had now looked bleached and sickly pale from the blood loss as his eyes gained the lifeless glaze of death; Robby looked to his older brother and threw Siren at him in rage then grabbed the knife and jammed it into the wall, he was going to bring the Church the Summoner of Demons for the sacrifice and it would be his moment of glory even if it would cost him is life and his soul.

"Gregory, let's get back." Robby said with malice in his voice.

Not wanting to argue Gregory did just that and ran out of the domain with Siren as Robby picked up his younger brother so that they could give him a funeral that he thought a fighter would deserve since he died serving the Church.

"I'm sorry Leroy…" Were the only words that Robby could say to his brother before he too started to run into the fog that was now as dangerous as ever for more reasons than the savage beasts.

Aeron had heard Siren's song but didn't think much of it until his mind started to burn with the flashing of the events that had taken place inside of his own domain, mortals had invaded his sanctuary; dared to lay and hand on his mate and where now on their way to the damned Church that would sooner burn her at the cross then let her go without a struggle!. Aeron was now once again running as he ran into the direction of the two brothers as he gave a loud and furious groan of rage that shook Gregory to the bone as he panicked and ran faster, Robby however threw Leroy's body to the demon then fired three bullets into Aeron's chest as the Executioner awoke with all the fury of a demon as he charged after Robby with his bare hands and gripped his left arm and right leg. Gregory looked back soon regretting it as he watched his second brother die at the hands of Aeron as he tore Robby in half with his bare hands sending bones and flesh everywhere as blood spattered Gregory and Siren who moaned at the touch and opened her eyes with a start and struggled for Aeron as he ran for her, not bothering that Robby's organs now hung from his helmet and shoulders but he wanted his mate back and he wouldn't stop until he had her.

'_**Those damned human will not take what is mine!**_' His mind roared, he too gave a furious roar that made Gregory turn tail and run into the hallowed ground of the Church.

Aeron snarled and gave into the chase but soon found his speed damaged as they got closer and closer to the Church, Aeron's organs churned as his blood began to ooze from his pores and burn his flesh as he tried to continue the chase, however the closer he got the Siren then more he was killing himself even though he hated to part with her now more than before he had no choice but to turn and head back so he could heal his wound. The one thing that would haunt him for the time being were the tears that fell from Siren's eyes as she watched him run from the place that aimed to kill him even though he had such powers to command, he was still too weak from hunger to go after her and so he knew that with one long a violent wail that after his long hunt he would be back to claim what the Church had dared to steal from him and he would not rest until he had his claimed mate back where she belonged.

He would teach them the price of stealing from the Master of Silent Hill…


	14. Uncertain Future

It was hell, pure hell to be back in the place that had cast her away like unwanted trash only to be treated like a lost soul that they had just found. Siren was both furious and scared to be back in the Church, more so now that soldiers of the Order had returned; they guarded what used to be her room but now felt more like a prison, the food made her vomit and being trapped in the Church made her feel weak and made moving painful. She longed to be back in the blankets of mist and fog with Aeron as they hunted and to be back in the place that felt more like home than any other place; she didn't know what was going on in the world outside of her new prison; but her heart and mind festered with anger and hate as she remained in the only darkened corner in the room. Those people had made windows in the once darkened room and changed it into a prayer room in hopes of purifying it from the time that she was living there; it was like they had though that she was truly a demon already but she was now just realizing things were not as they seemed in her life.

'_**We need to leave….**_' The dark voice in Siren's mind growled weakly.

'_I know...I feel so weak though_' Siren answered.

It was true though, it had been three days and she felt drained of all her energy and was living off whatever was stored in her body which was running out quickly and attacking her muscles and flesh; breaking them down just enough to keep her alive throughout the day. At night she'd try to sneak out but make it to the door that lead to the courtyard then have to leave because someone either was walking by or had found her trying to escape. Siren wanted to leave though, she wanted to be able to bask in the fog and in the scent of Aeron that she was missing; she found herself missing a lot of things as she sat in the corner. She missed the wails of the grey children and the howling of the hounds as she walked along the fogs by herself and the screeching sound of the Great Knife on the concrete and steel; the thoughts were enough to bring bloody tears to her eyes which did little to improve her health but it wore her down enough to fall into the first sleep since she had gotten there. In the Church Christobel was leading a sermon and giving praise to the efforts of Leroy, Robby, and Gregory for bringing Siren to them as well as a funeral for the younger of the three, Gregory had wanted to kill siren when she had first gotten there but those black shrouded odd-eyes had scared everyone enough to make them lock her into the prayer room to weaken her before they would kill her in the name of their God.

"Today is a day of Praise and of Sorrow!" The brunette woman started, "A day when we acknowledge the bravery of our three young scouts, and when we give two our prayers unto Heaven. Though they had brought us the great Summoner of Demons the Red Pyramid has taken young Leroy and Robby from us." Gregory and the others bowed their heads. "May we give a moment of silent prayer to them for their wondrous sacrifices." She said as she too bowed her head in prayer.

Outside of the building stood Aeron, his helmet taken off by his own hands to hear every word as clear as he could as his golden eyes glowed with fury; his hellish-home felt empty and he knew of no rest, his targets were narrowed to women with raven black hair and pale skin; hoping that one of them would be the Siren that was missing from his side. He wanted her back, she was _**HIS **_and he would get her back! He hadn't even taken a trip to the nurses for so long they had moved to another room as he hunted; he figured they knew that he had taken a mate and grew to fear their lives, it was a wise move if they tried to harm Siren but he knew they were not that brave or stupid. He opened his jaws and gave a loud roar that would alert those in the church and demand the creatures of the mist that there was a demand for retaliation upon the church and its followers as put his helmet back on and waited outside the very doors of the Church as creatures began to wander to him. Hounds and Lying Figures wandered around him as Grey Children wandered closer to the doors as they wailed in agonizing fury and pain.

"These mortals have spat in the face of the Devil of Judgment." Aeron groaned in the tongue of demons. "Now they will pay!"

The Hounds howled in agreement as the Lying Figures let out their poisonous smog that flowed around the Church, it was the sign of what appeared to be the end of the Order and the Church but there was only one thing they were after to start with and it was the very treasure that was tossed to them. Inside of the Church Siren had risen weakly to her feet as her heard Aeron's groan and the howling of the Hounds; her odd eyes were shrouding with darkness as she could now hear the wailing of the Grey Children and the frighten gasps of the those in the sermon. Her heart was beating faster as bloody tears fell from her eyes as she banged against the door with her fists; she wanted to be heard as she cried out loud with all her might, she wanted to go home and to be away from the church. Christobel heard the sounds but tried to remain a stoic sign of Faith, a few people rushed for their weapons as the women and children went to the far side of the room and under a statue of the cross with tears in their eyes; they knew that they had provoked the Red Pyramid but they knew not to what extent until they could hear the banging on the front doors. It was as if the very pits of Hell were upon them at that moment and the rage of the Red Pyramid was stronger than that of their Faith, their folly would be their ends as the soldiers of the Order stood ready for the wailing Children as the banging grew louder and louder.

"This is our test of Faith!" Christobel yelled trying to be a pillar of strength, "Strike them back into Hell!"

With those words the doors of the Church had been broken open as Hounds leaped over the Grey Children who were now chasing after the Soldiers, their touches were like burning fire as they clung to them; burning away their armor and their flesh as the hound were less merciful; taking Soldiers and Church members down alike, their jaws rending flesh from bone and send blood and innards flying throughout the holy building as they went on their purposeful hunt. Aeron's charge with the Lying Figures was the final view of many souls in the room as the Great Knife greedily cleaved through the flesh of the Order; Lying Figures spewed their acids without limit as those trying to run were either taken down by the wailing Children or by the smog and acids that came from the Figures. Aeron's focus was now on the faint banging against a wooden door that he had just barely heard as he followed now sprinting Hounds who were howling with joy as they all skid past a door only to claw at it with purpose as Aeron groaned loudly and threw the door behind him to see a weakened Siren laying on the ground; too weak to stand and too weak to smile as she merely looked at him with bloody tears. Aeron's anger had now reached its peak just as men of the Order armed with holy swords; the Hounds were struck down and turned to ash with each swing of their blades as Aeron grabbed Siren and ran through the walls holding his weakened mate to him as he swung the Great Knife defensively to get past the men of the Order while the creatures now made their retreat. They knew that they had made a small victory by damaging the Church the way they did and had gotten Siren back but a sudden crash of Hounds through a wall had caused a rather large stone to strike Siren's head; knocking her out just before the men of the Order struck them down.

'_**Damn beasts!**_' Aeron's instincts growled as he ran faster.

The stone had knocked her out and he wasn't aware if there was any form of damage done to her by it but he knew that if there was anything wrong her instincts would guide her to herself again even though it was going to be hard for him to contain himself around her if her memory was gone but he had hoped that there was nothing wrong as his tongue ran over the mating mark he had made on her to gain a faint moan of life from her as he had finally gotten her back into his world again and into their room. Aeron laid her on the bed and took off his helmet before he shook Siren, hoping to wake her but found no success as she merely groaned and blacked out almost as fast as he eyes would open; but he knew that there was a chance that she would wake; maybe not the same but with the hope that she knew who he was in some way as he sat on the floor and watched her, his eyes focused on nothing but her breathing as she slept, a content smile on Siren's face was his reward as she cuddled into the sheets and breathed his name enough for him to hear; it was more rewarding then the smile and with that he was content to rest as his mind drifted to a resting state as he watched her.


	15. Awakening

Siren remained still for hours at a time, shifted only from side to side as Aeron remained ever watchful over her; her time in the Church left her nothing but skin and bone as her pale skin had turned a deathly white, her eyes rimmed with thin black circles as her breathing was shallow. To him she didn't look like she would live long, but there was something under the surface within her that was slowly changing her from the inside out, something _inhuman _within her that was lying dormant ever since she had been born; an unknown potential that lead the hounds to her and had turned her into the mist-walker that she had become, the nurses had become curious as to where Aeron had gone; they had become neglected ever since the human female had taken their master from them for so long that they often wandered to the room to see Aeron wearing his helmet but a low growl from him quickly scattered the small crowd. After four days of watching over the comatose Siren hunger had become too strong for Aeron to resist and he left his mate's side to search for food, the Great was drug along the concrete to sharpen the seemingly dull blade as the Executioner took over after being dormant for so long; the neglected nature turned Aeron into a killer that searched for a rather large prey item, had tracked down a rather plump human female that looked to be ready to give birth.

_**The fetus would be a rare prize to return to mate. **_Aeron's instinct hissed, it had come to terms that Siren was indeed the Executioner's mate as well.

_Yes, it is the sweetest of all meats…A proper prize indeed. _Aeron answered as he gave a low groan.

The groan had traveled across the land to warn other creatures to stay away but it had also caused the woman to stop and glance around, her hands holding her swollen belly as she cautiously wandered through to the mist and into an alley where much to Aeron's surprise he found another woman with a larger swollen belly; he smirked under his helmet as he began to drool, surely to find two plump women in an alley way was a blessing as he groaned again causing the women to jump and get into their feet. Aeron had no intention of spoiling the women with his seed and swung the Great Knife, the blade slicing the women behind their knees as they fell; Aeron's one hand stopped them from falling on their bellies and possibly aborting the growing infants within them; with a sicken smirk he decided that he would devour the woman with the smaller belly to ensure that his mate would feast well when she awoke. With a single hand he stripped the women as she cried for mercy, mercy was a word that no one outside of his own private Hell would know; he dug his fingers under her skin tearing the very skin from the woman, blood ran off of the quivering human as she gasps for air that barely made it to her lungs before Aeron's long tongue slither between her ribs and circle her still beating heart as it hammered against the appendage before it was ripped from her body and swallowed whole by the demon. The other woman watched in fear as Aeron soon devoured the lungs and liver of the woman before his tongue slowly slid under the womb of the now dead woman, Aeron's hands gripped both sides of the swollen belly before ripping not only the womb open but the stomach as well; the woman watching shrieked in terror as the 8 ½ month fetus fell to the ground with a sickening slap upon the concrete, the fetus gave a cry of its own as Aeron picked up the screaming mass of flesh and opened his jaws; the woman gave a final scream before the fetus was dropped into his jaws and crushed within them as the small intestines slipped through his teeth before he swallowed the mass whole and grabbed the still living woman as hounds came to drag away the carcass of the other woman that was now a broken mass of flesh and bone.

_**Mmm…So sweet **_Aeron's instincts thought as he savored the flavor of his meal as it rested within his stomach.

He walked through the mist in victory dragging the bloodied Great Knife on the ground as the woman hung off his shoulder limply as if she was already dead but he could feel her heart hammering against his bare flesh along with two smaller hearts against this chest; to him the hunt was worth it as he could hear the chants of Hell surround him with an old tongue long forgotten by man but preserved in Hell. He walked through the mist and into the doorway to freeze; he could hear breathing from his room and the sound of someone humming a song, with great strength he picked up the Great Knife and ran into his room to see a young girl with black hair and black eyes standing over Siren's bed with an amused smile on her face; Aeron dropped the woman and his Knife before the girl turned to him and gave a faint bow as Aeron did the same.

"Master…" Aeron said as the girl walked up to him, she was smiling which had made him nervous.

"Hello my dear servant, I see that you've finally found _**her**_." The young girl said, "Here I thought you'd kill her without batting an eye." She smirked leaving Aeron confused.

"What do you mean, are you trying to tell me something?" Aeron growled as the girl giggled lightly then turned to face Siren, her skin looked more like its normal tone as she gave a sigh of life making Aeron turn to her before he went to face the girl to find that she was gone.

_**Tricky creature**_ Aeron's instincts growled before he felt a hand on his helmet.

Aeron looked down to see the softly smiling face of Siren as bloody tears welled up in her eyes, her hand was boney and fragile making Aeron remember the woman that he had brought to her, his offer seemed to please Siren as her stomach growled in a furious hunger that made him start to hack the woman into pieces as he was careful to keep the womb untouched in case Siren didn't enjoy the meat of the unborn as much as he did. Siren grabbed an arm and hungrily began to tear the flesh from bone as Aeron chuckled deeply, he made missed the sight of Siren feeding as the blood ran down her chin and onto her dress; oh how he missed the sight of her covered in blood, it had stirred his arousal before he took off his helmet and shook out his hair making Siren smile before she continued to gnaw on the arm that she had grabbed before she found herself yanked into a harsh kiss that left her breathless before she blushed darkly at Aeron who merely smirked then opened the womb of the woman as Siren gulped then looked at Aeron as if she wasn't amused. Aeron tilted his head to one side before Siren watched him cut off the arm of one of the twins and offer it to her, shyly she took the arm and sank her teeth into it, her eyes widened before she chewed the hunk of flesh and swallowed it; she didn't know what came over her then but she started to eat as if she would never eat again; her mind focused solely on feeding as Aeron took a step back and watched. Her whites clouded over to blacks as she felt something change in her teeth as she started to take in the bone of the arm, her jaws snapping them as if it was made of softer material, her voice changed to a dangerous growl as a dark voice laughed in her mind.

_**Yes…That's it, feed on the sweet meat; know its flavor and crave it.**_ The voice hissed as Siren continued to feed without mercy or regret.

Aeron groaned watching his mate feed as she hungrily, she had been neglected at the Church and he knew they wouldn't have dared to feed after they had stolen her from his domain, they saw her as a demon like he was which meant that the Church as much of a danger to her and it was to him but he didn't want to think of Siren back within the walls of the Church, he wanted to see here as she was now; feeding and healthy. He didn't care even if he was being neglected for the sake of her feeding but he knew that he couldn't resist the moment that his mate let her guard down for a moment as in the blink of an eye he was behind her running his hands along her front and sides burying his face within her neck as he took in her scent. The scent of mist and blood was just what he was missing as his breath ran along the bite mark he had left on her the first night that they had mated making her shiver and turn her bloodied face to see the lustful gaze of the Executioner as he cupped her chin and pressed his lips to hers feeling her soft lips before he smiled against them and rested his head on her shoulder and watched as she returned to eating hungrily as the fetuses found their way into Siren's stomach as the human yawned and stretched out against Aeron to relax as her strength returned to her, slowly but surely, she was going to survive and thrive once more as long as she remained with Aeron; however little did they know that even in Hell an Eden can emerge...

As could new life


End file.
